Liaison Dangereuse !
by alicja21
Summary: Et si Edward Cullen n'était pas celui qu'il prétend être ? Qu'il était un Vampire assoiffait de sang ? Mais tout bascule quand un soir il part à la chasse d'une proie humaine et que c'était justement Bella qu'il avait choisi ? Que se passerait-il ?
1. Chapitre 1

**Chapitre 1  
**

Bella était partie faire une promenade au claire de lune sous une nuit magnifiquement étoilée. Elle adorait respirer l'air de la nature, c'était si calme, si reposant ! La jeune fille avait pris l'habitude de ces petites promenades nocturnes, d'autant plus que son père n'était pratiquement jamais à la maison, alors pourquoi restait enfermée à ne rien à faire ? Autant en profiter et explorer ce qui l'entourait ! En plus avec les grandes vacances, tout le monde était parti, et elle ne reverrait ses amies qu'à la rentrée

La jeune femme ne savait pas combien de kilomètres elle avait parcouru, mais peu lui importait ! Elle aimait marcher : rester sur place la rendait folle ! Cependant il fallait bien admettre que ses jambes rendirent peu à peu leurs armes, elle s'autorisa donc une petite sieste.

« Bon d'accord ! Un petit peu de repos ne me fera pas de mal ! » Pensa-t-elle en s'allongeant dans l'herbe, laissant échapper un soupir de bien-être, sans se douter que quelqu'un l'observait dans l'ombre de la nuit.

Bella ferma les yeux et un sourire s'étira sur son visage. Rien n'était plus beau que d'être en harmonie avec la nature... Toutefois, elle ne put apprécier ce moment de calme pendant très longtemps car un bruit dans son dos la fit sursauter.

« Qui ? Qui est…Là ? » Demanda Bella en se redressant brusquement.

La jeune fille regarda autour d'elle mais elle ne remarqua rien d'anormal,

« Je dois rêver ! » Pensa-t-elle.

A ce moment là, la jeune sorcière se retrouva brutalement propulsée dans les airs et poussa un hurlement de terreur, avant de finir sa course contre un arbre. Elle s'étala de tout son long au sol, des étoiles dansaient devant ses yeux, la tête lui tournait... Quand elle reprit peu à peu ses esprits la jeune femme aperçut un visage angélique aux yeux brun doré, surplombé par des cheveux brun cuivré. Une haleine fétide caressait son visage, et une lueur de lucidité la traversa : elle allait mourir ! Cet homme allait la tuer ! Bella sentit une pression contre son cou, elle eut encore la force de murmurer : « Ne me tuez pas je vous en prie ! » avant de perdre connaissance.

Le Vampire avait toujours ses canines plantées dans son cou, mais quelque chose en lui, lui disait de ne pas la tuer...Il mourrait d'envie de boire son sang pourtant, il ne put se résoudre à le faire et il relâcha son emprise. Il se mit à l'observer : la jeune fille était sereine; il put détaillait chaque trait de son visage, elle était si belle, parfaite ! Ses lèvres si pulpeuses qui ne demandaient qu'à être embrassées ! Un sentiment qu'il n'avait jamais ressenti auparavant l'envahi et, sans trop savoir pourquoi, il tendit la main vers son visage et caressa ses lèvres du bout des doigts. Elle frissonna et, sans réfléchir, il la prit dans ses bras et s'enfonça dans les ténèbres de la nuit.

**Alors ? Laissez des reviews pour me dire si je continue l'histoire ou pas, si vous avez des idées vous pouvez me les soumettre. (=^_^=).**

**Coucou c'est moi, ça fait un moment que j'ai postée cette fic, mais comme c'est les vacances je profite pour corriger.**


	2. Chapitre 2

**Chapitre 2**

Bella ouvrit les yeux quelques temps plus tard. Elle n'avait aucune idée d'où elle se trouvait et tous les souvenirs des dernières heures l'avaient quittée. Seul son corps douloureux se rappelait à elle et en voulant se lever la jeune fille ressentit un vertige : tout tournait autour d'elle. Bella ferma les yeux pour chasser cette sensation désagréable et reposa sa tête contre l'oreiller avant de regarder autour d'elle. Ce n'est qu'à cet instant qu'elle remarqua qu'elle se trouvait dans une chambre magnifiquement décorée.

Tout était quasiment recouvert d'or. Son attention fut attirée par une rose, sous un socle de verre : ses pétales brillaient de milles feux !

« Mais où suis-je ? » Pensa-Bella,

Au même moment la porte de la chambre s'ouvrit et la jeune fille retînt un cri d'effroi en voyant qui venait d'apparaître; il portait un plateau d'argent gorgé de nourritures et lui fit un grand sourire. La sorcière put voir ses deux canines briller, et l'idée qu'il aurait pu la tuer la fit trembler de peur...

« Bienvenue dans mon humble demeure ! » Dit-il d'une voix suave.

Malgré ces paroles ' rassurantes ' Bella n'avait qu'une envie : sortir de cet endroit maudit pour s'enfuir !

Et c'est ce qu'elle fit : repoussant le Vampire, elle s'engagea dans le couloir en hurlant, courant droit devant elle, quand elle entendit un rire à vous faire dresser les cheveux sur la tête … Mais elle refusa de s'arrêter jusqu'à ce qu'elle se sente tirée en arrière. Bella perdit l'équilibre, tomba; le Vampire la releva avec facilité tout en la plaquant contre le mur avec tout son corps,

Bella hurlait, essaya de se débattre, en vain : il était plus fort qu'elle. Il resserra son étreinte, elle suffoquait, puis il approcha ses lèvres de son oreille en disant : « Essayez encore une fois de vous enfuir et je vous tue ! »

Bella sentit son cœur accélérer l'allure quant elle plongea ses yeux dans les siens : ils n'avaient plus la couleur dorée qu'elle connaissait, ils étaient rouges, rouge comme le sang ! Ses jambes défaillirent et elle glissa jusqu'au sol en pleurant : « Laissez-moi partir ! » Implora-t-elle

« Non ! » Répondit le Vampire catégoriquement

Bella sentit la panique la gagner, elle ne voulait pas rester enfermer avec…Ce monstre !

« LAISSEZ-MOI PARTIR ! » Hurla-t-elle

« Non ! »

« Pourquoi ? »

Sa voix se fit plus douce il répondit : « Parce que vous divulguerez au monde entier que…Que je suis un…Vampire ! »

« Non » Répondit Bella

En entendant cela le Vampire éclata d'un rire cristallin : « La parole d'une humaine ne vaut rien ! »

« C'est vous qui m'avez amené ici ! »

« Vous vous étés blessée en tombant ! »

« Par votre faute ! » Répliqua t-elle les dents serrées « Laissez-moi partir ! »

Le Vampire ne fit pas attention à ce qu'elle demandait et répondit simplement ceci : « Vous avez le choix soit vous décidez de franchir cette porte mais je serais obligé de vous tuez pour ma propre sécurité soit vous restez ici avec moi ! »

Hermione n'en croyait pas ses oreilles ! Il lui faisait du chantage ! »

« Vous vous moquez de moi ? »

Le Vampire croisa les bras en disant : « J'ai l'air de plaisanter ? »

« … »

Au bout d'un moment Bella répondit avec un air de défi dans les yeux :

« Vous ne m'avez pas tué la première fois vous ne le ferais pas la seconde! »

En disant cela elle put voir une lueur étrange dans ses yeux il lui répondit :

« Ne me sous-estimez pas ! »

Bella enchaîna : « De toute façon je préfère encore mourir que d'être ici dans ce lieu poisseux et dans la même pièce que vous ! » Puis elle avança à grandes enjambées vers la porte.

Le Vampire répondit : « Si c'est votre choix, je vous aurais mise en garde, je n'hésiterais pas une seule seconde à vous tuez si vous franchissez cette porte, cette fois-ci ! »

Bella savait que cette FOIS-CI ! Le Vampire disait vrai, mais elle ne pouvait pas rester ! La jeune fille ne voulait pas rester prisonnière d'un Vampire fou allié qui s'amusait avec sa proie ! Cette idée la répugnait, mais au moment de poser la main sur la poignée de porte un visage familier apparut : celui de son père ! Ensuite le reste de sa famille, elle réalisa alors qu'elle ne pouvait pas les laisser, qu'elle n'avait pensée qu'à elle-même ! Qu'elle égoïsme ! Que deviendraient-ils s'il lui arrivait malheur ? Elle n'avait pas songé une seule seconde à ça ! Bella sentit des larmes couler sur ses joues. Après quelques minutes elle se retourna et vit le Vampire qui attendait sa décision.

« Alors ? » Demanda-t-il

Bella répondit simplement ceci : « Vous-êtes un monstre ! » En s'enfuyant dans la chambre, qu'elle venait de quitter quelques secondes plus tôt.

Le Vampire émit un petit rire en lançant avec une pointe d'ironie dans la voix : « Je sais, c'est tout ce qui fait mon charme ! »

Bella répondit : « JE VOUS DETESTE ! »

Elle pleurait toutes les larmes de son corps avant de claquer la porte brutalement derrière elle.

Mais le Vampire tourna les talons sans se soucier de ce que sa prisonnière pouvait bien vouloir dire ou penser à son sujet.

**Grrrrr ! Je ne sais pas vous mais là Edward je le déteste ! Pauvre Bella !**


	3. Chapitre 3

**Chapitre 3**

En colère, Bella donna un grand coup de pied dans le plateau d'argent qui fit valser toutes la nourriture au sol, puis elle s'effondra sur le lit en pleurant comme jamais elle n'avait pleuré de sa vie. La jeune femme savait que jamais plus elle ne reverrait sa famille et ça lui brisait le cœur; il fallait à tout prit qu'elle trouve le moyen de s'échapper mais le moment était mal choisit et elle le savait : il fallait attendre que l'occasion se présente, mais comment faire ? Là était la question ! Le séduire ? Pour l'amadouer ? A cette idée,Bella fit une grimace: on aura tout vu, séduire un Vampire ! Eh puis quoi encore ? Mais c'était peut-être une solution, Bella se promit de l'utiliser en dernier recours, et se dirigea vers la fenêtre la jeune femme put voir un magnifique couché de soleil.

Elle s'accouda au bord de la fenêtre et ferma les yeux. Ce moment de solitude lui fit du bien, qu'une voix perturba soudain : « Alors on admire le paysage ? »

Bella n'eut pas besoin de se retourner pour savoir qui avait parlé, elle poussa un profond soupir d'exaspération, mais ne dit rien. Le Vampire vint à ses côtés et elle s'écarta vivement pour laisser un grand écart entre eux tandis qu'il l'observait du coin de l'œil.

La jeune fille s'énerva : « Vous avez déjà pourri mon existence ! Mais dès que j'ai un moment à moi il faut en plus que vous vous pointiez ! Je ne sais pas ce que vous attendez de moi, ni pour qu'elle raison vous ne m'avez pas tué dans la forêt, mais sachez que vous n'obtiendrez rien de moi ! »

« Vous n'avez pas mangé » Répondit Edward

Sa réaction l'énerva au plus au point. Dès qu'elle abordait le sujet de sa captivité, il détournait la conversation ! C'était vraiment un Vampire étrange !

Bella répondit : « Vous pouvez vous étouffez avec ! Je n'en ai rien à faire de votre nourriture à la noix ! Puis depuis quand vous souciez vous de ma santé ? Alors que tout à l'heure vous aviez l'intention de me tuer ? »

Sur ces mots Bella tourna les talons, mais elle ne put aller plus loin car le Vampire lui attrapa les poignets et la força à se retourner pour lui faire face. Elle crut un instant que ses os étaient brisés tellement il lui faisait mal, « VOUS ME FAITES MAL ! LÂCHEZ-MOI ! »

Mais le Vampire, aveuglé par la colère, ne fit pas attention à ses protestations :

« PERSONNE NE M'A JAMAIS PARLE SUR CE TON ! VOUS ENTENDEZ ? PERSONNE ! » En secouant Bella par les épaules comme un vulgaire sac de patates !

Elle répondit : « JE VOUS PARLE SUR LE TON QUE JE VEUX QUE ÇA VOUS PLAISE OU NON ! »

S'en fut trop pour le Vampire qui la repoussa violemment en la rattrapant au dernier moment pour lui administrait une gifle monumentale.

Sous le choc Bella tomba en se tenant la joue, sa respiration était saccadée, le sang coulait de son visage mais Bella ne fit rien pour l'essuyer, elle regarda le Vampire droit dans les yeux en lui demandant : « Tuez-moi ! »

Mais il avait fermé les yeux pour résister à ce qu'elle lui demandait, il répondit dans un murmure : « Non »

Elle insista : « TUEZ-MOI ! »

Bella vit qu'il perdait son sans froid : « NON ! Ne me…Poussez pas à bout ! »

La jeune fille hurla : « J'AI PERDUS TOUT CE QUE J'AVAIS DE PLUS CHERS AU MONDE PAR VOTRE FAUTE, JE N'AI PLUS AUCUNE RAISON DE VIVRE ALORS TUEZ-MOI ! »

« TAISEZ-VOUS ! » Répliqua le Vampire, « Vous ne savez pas à qui vous avez à faire ! » En lui prenant le menton de force, elle lui répondit avec tout le méprit dont elle était capable : « Vous êtes le Vampire le plus lâche que je connaisse ! »

Elle lui cracha au visage.

« Espèce de petite idiote ! Si tu crois que je vais perdre tout mon sang-froid sous ta provocation tu te trompes ! »

Et il partit sans se retourner.

Bella n'en crut pas ses yeux: elle s'était offerte à lui de son plein gré mais il ne l'avait pas tué ! Pourquoi ?

La jeune femme resta un moment sans bouger quand d'un bond elle se releva en allant cogner contre la porte en hurlant :

« LAISSEZ-MOI SORTIR VOUS ENTENDEZ ? »

Mais il resta sourd à ses appels. Bella à bout de forces se laissa glisser au sol, elle replia les genoux vers elle puis baissa la tête, laissant couler les larmes. C'est ainsi qu'elle réalisa qu'elle était belle et bien prisonnière de cet immonde homme Vampire !

**Alors votre avis ? Moi j'adore ! La suite arrive bientôt !**


	4. Chapitre 4

**Chapitre 4**

Quand Bella ouvrit les yeux elle remarqua qu'elle n'était plus à terre mais au lit et qu'un autre plateau de nourriture était posé sur sa table de chevet, la jeune fille se passa la main sur le visage elle remarqua que sa plaie ne saignait plus on lui avait nettoyée, Bella jeta un coup d'œil par la fenêtre, la nuit était tombée la jeune fille se retourna, sans un regard pour le plateau, mais elle ne put ignorer son ventre qui criait famine, la jeune fille essaya de résister, mais la faim fut plus forte !

Elle prit donc le plateau et le posa sur ses genoux en pensant : « S'il croit que je vais le remercier pour m'avoir bichonné il se fourre le doigt dans l'œil ! » Tout en commençant à manger.

Au bout d'un quart d'heure Bella avait englouti tout ce qu'il y avait sur le plateau, une fois rassasiée, elle s'allongea pour essayer de trouver le sommeil mais en vain.

C'est alors qu'une idée germa dans son esprit. Une fois certaine qu'aucun bruit ne retentissait elle se mit debout et sur la pointe des pieds alla jusque la porte. Par chance le Vampire avait oublié de la verrouiller Bella en profita donc pour sortir !

« Rien de tel qu'une petite exploration nocturne ! » Songea-t-elle

« Puis vu l'heure qu'il est le maître des lieux doit sûrement dormir ! (Grossière erreur !)

Elle descendit l'escalier en colimaçon pour se retrouver dans le salon. Bella avait la bouche grande ouverte, elle ne savait plus ou mettre la tête ! La jeune fille se frotta bien les yeux pour être sûre de ce qu'elle voyait mais non elle ne rêvait pas ! La salle était recouverte d'or, et sur les mûrs il y avait beaucoup de tableaux, de peintures ! Les rideaux étaient de couleur rouge ce qui donnait une grande chaleur à cette pièce ! Elle ne se lassait pas de la regarder ! En levant la tête Bella put voir un lustre tout en verre !

« Whoua ! Mais c'est qu'il a du luxe notre Vampire ! » Pensa-t-elle

La vaisselle était toute en porcelaine,

Bella avec difficulté s'arracha de la contemplation du salon et partit visiter les autres pièces, toutes aussi belles les unes que les autres, quand la jeune femme réalisa qu'elle se trouvait en vérité dans un château !

Elle continua donc son exploration quand soudain elle passa devant la porte qui était synonyme de sortie ! Bella hésita mais la tentation était trop grande ! Après s'être rassurée une fois de plus que tout était silencieux, la jeune fille courut vers la porte, dehors il pleuvait à torrent mais elle s'en fichait, Bella était libre enfin libre ! Dans d'autres circonstances elle aurait hurlé de joie, mais il ne fallait pas attirer l'attention, et surtout pas celle du Vampire !

Puis Bella se mit à courir ! Courir peu importe où elle allait le plus important c'était qu'elle avait enfin quitté son bourreau et c'est tout ce qui lui importait !

Alors que la pluie et l'orage se déchainaient Bella continuait à courir, car elle savait que si le Vampire réalisait qu'elle s'était enfuie c'en était fini d'elle !

C'était aussi hors de question qu'elle s'arrête pour faire une pause, sinon Bella ne pourrait plus continuer !

Mais au bout d'un certain temps elle sentit ses forces l'abandonner ! « Non ! Non pas maintenant je dois continuer ! » Soudain la jeune femme fut projeter brutalement au sol ! Bella fut recouverte de boue des pieds à la tête, elle se retourna brusquement pour faire face à deux hommes et une femme qui l'a regardaient avec une lueur étrange dans les yeux !

C'est alors que l'homme aux cheveux blonds et à la queue de cheval s'avança vers elle, en disant : « Tiens ! Tiens mais qu'avons-nous là ? » En attrapant la jeune fille, par les cheveux, Bella poussa un cri de douleur.

« James ! » Dit l'autre homme : « Ne jouons pas avec notre nourriture ! »

En entendant cela la jeune fille se figea d'horreur ! Avait-elle bien entendue ? »

Elle comprit alors qu'elle était tombée sur trois Vampires ! Bella poussa un hurlement de terreur, la jeune fille voulue alors se relever pour s'enfuir mais James l'en empêcha tendit que les deux autres riaient,

« NE ME TOUCHEZ-PAS ! AU SECOURS A L'AIDE ! » Hurla-t-elle

James répondit : « Tu peux crier personne ne va t'entendre ! » Il lui attrapa ensuite les deux poignets, Bella se débattit comme elle le pouvait quand James la souleva pour la projeter violement au sol. Bella roula sur elle-même et ne bougea plus, du sang perlait du coin de sa bouche, quand James s'agenouilla auprès d'elle en lui attrapant le poignet, puis il se tourna vers les deux autres en disant : « Ce serait dommage de tuer une si belle créature non ? »

La respiration de Bella était précipitée, ses yeux exprimaient de la peur ! Elle gémit quand James approcha son poignet de sa bouche, elle poussa ensuite un hurlement de douleur James venait de la mordre ! La jeune femme se cabra sous la douleur tout son corps était secoué de spasmes elle était en train de se transformer en Vampire ! Sa vision se brouilla petit à petit.

Mais au même moment James fut propulsé sur plusieurs mètres ! Edward Cullen était venus à la rescousse de sa belle ! (Lol !) James se releva d'un bond et se jeta sur Harry, il se retrouva plaqué contre un arbre, James le tenait par la gorge : « Tu es peut-être le plus rapide d'entres nous Harry mais tu n'es pas plus fort ! »

Puis il se retourna vers la jeune fille étendue au sol en disant : « Tu arrives trop tard je l'ai déjà mordue ! »

En entendant cela Edward ressentit une telle haine puis il se tourna vers la fille qui gesticulait de douleur : « NON ! » Hurla une voix dans sa tête, il ne voulait pas qu'elle se transforme ! »

« C'est étonnant Edward vois-tu, tu te nourris d'êtres humains, mais elle tu ne veux ou tu ne peux pas la tuer, serais-tu amoureux d'elle ? »

Edward ne répondit pas,

James continua : « Tu ne peux rien contre moi ! »

Cette phrase le sortit de sa léthargie, et il répondit : « Je suis assez fort pour te tuer ! » Il lui donna un violent coup de pied qui le propulsa sur plusieurs mètres.

Ils se jetèrent ensuite l'un sur l'autre, quand Edward lui attrapa la tête et lui brisa la nuque !

James tomba raide mort à ses pieds puis il se tourna vers les deux autres qui n'avaient pas bougé, mais en voyant le regard d'Harry ils prirent la fuite, une fois rassuré qu'il n'eut plus de danger, il accourut près de la jeune fille et s'agenouilla auprès d'elle, s'il voulait la sauver il n'y avait plus qu'une seule solution celle d'aspirer le venin, mais il savait aussi qu'il risquait de la tuer !

« Fais-le » Dit une voix dans sa tête

« Je ne peux pas ! Je vais la tuer ! »

« Si tu ne fais rien, elle va se transformer ! C'est ce que tu veux ? »

« NON ! »

« ALORS FAIS-LE ! Il ne lui reste que très peu de temps ! » Hurla la voix dans sa tête

Edward n'eut alors pas d'autres choix, il aspira le venin, au bout de quelques secondes la voix dans sa tête dit : « Arrête ! »

Mais il n'y avait rien à faire Edward continué de boire le sang de Bella le Vampirisme avait reprit le dessus !

« Arrête ! » Répéta la voix, « Tu vas la tuer ! » Toujours rien

« ARRETE ! »

C'est à ce moment précis qu'Edward se recula, il ne l'avait pas tué, mais il s'en était fallu de peu !

Bella avait sombré dans l'inconscience, il se rapprocha d'elle, la regarda quelques instants puis la prit dans ses bras, et reprit le chemin qui menait au château.


	5. Chapitre 5

**Chapitre 5**

Bella émergea doucement. Sa tête la lançait horriblement, de petites étoiles dansaient devant ses yeux,

« Je suis morte ! » Pensa-t-elle,

Quand sa vision se fit plus nette la jeune fille remarqua qu'elle était dans une pièce familière. Elle leva la tête pour apercevoir le lustre en verre au dessus d'elle et se rendit compte alors qu'elle était revenue dans le château de son bourreau et qu'elle se trouvait précisément dans SON salon !

Mais Bella était trop faible pour réagir mais cela n'importait guère puisqu'elle allait mourir de toute façon ! Le Vampire le lui avait bien dis : si elle franchissait ces portes elle pouvait dire au-revoir à sa misérable vie !

Elle ne put se morfondre plus longtemps sur son triste sort car Edward rentra et s'assit à côté d'elle pour lui administrer les soins dont elle avait besoin Bella en profita pour engager la conversation histoire de retarder le moment de sa mort.

« Je suis désolée ... Je me suis conduite comme une idiote pardonnez-moi ! »

Edward n'eut aucune réaction, il continua à panser ses blessures, mais Bella ne se découragea pas : « Je…Qui m'a sauvée ? »

En entendant cela Edward s'arrêta quelques instants puis plongea son regard dans le sien en se demandant si elle ne se moquait pas de lui, mais la jeune fille était sérieuse. En croisant ses yeux verts Bella comprit et murmura : « Merci... » Elle posa une main sur la sienne mais Edward la retira vivement comme-ci il avait été brûlé. Elle se sentit blessée dans son amour propre tandis que le vampire continuait de laver ses blessures comme si de rien n'était. Quand il pressa un peu trop fort sur le poignet elle hurla : « AIE ! Mais faites attention, ça fait mal ! »

Il répliqua : « Si vous m'aviez écouté dès le début ça ne serait pas arrivé ! »

« Parce que c'est de ma faute maintenant ? » Répliqua-t-elle indignée

« Parfaitement ! »

« Et moi je vous dis que vous avez très mauvais caractère ! » lança-t-elle sur la défensive

« Vous êtes plus têtue qu'une mule ! »

En réponse Bella lui tira la langue,

Quand Edward se leva pour partir, la jeune fille ne put s'empêcher de crier : « ATTENDEZ ! »

La réaction surprit autant l'un que l'autre, mais elle lui demanda tout de même : « Vous ne me tuez pas ? »

Quand la jeune femme se rendit compte de ce qu'elle venait de dire, elle songea : « Non mais quelle idiote tu fais ! Demander une chose pareille ! »

Edward se retourna vers elle en disant : « Si je voulais vraiment vous tuer, vous seriez déjà morte depuis longtemps ! » Puis il quitta la pièce

A cette réponse Bella ne put s'empêcher de frissonner.

Rattrapée par tout ce qui venait de se passer, elle sentit le sommeil la gagner, mais elle n'avait plus la force de bouger pour aller dans sa chambre, elle s'endormit donc sur le canapé.

Le lendemain matin la captive se réveilla de bonne heure et le soleil était au rendez-vous ce qui la mit de bonne humeur. Elle remarqua qu'elle avait une couette sur elle, « Ainsi donc Edward était encore passé par-là ? ».

« Pourquoi toutes ces petites attentions ? » Elle se mit à douter ... « Serait-il possible que ? » Mais au dernier moment elle chassa cette pensée grotesque d'un geste de la main, « Depuis quand les vampires connaissent ils l'amour ? Pffffff ! S'il m'a sauvé la vie c'est uniquement parce qu'il ne voulait pas que d'autres Vampires lui volent son casse-croûte ! Rien de plus ! »

En pensant cela Bella ressentit une douleur dans la poitrine et sa gorge se serra : « Non mais qu'est-ce-qui m'arrive je perds la boule ? »

Elle décida de se lever histoire de se dégourdirent un peu les jambes et de penser à autre chose qu'à Edward Cullen.

La jeune femme descendit dans la cuisine pour se préparer un petit en-cas quant elle vit que le vampire était-là. Elle se figea instantanément, ne sachant que faire, au bout d'un moment une voix retentit dans sa tête : « Mais ne reste pas plantée-là ! Dit quelque chose ! »

« Je euh…Bonjour ! »

Harry n'eut aucune réaction,

elle continua : « Merci pour…La couette, je suis venue dans la cuisine j'avais faim alors… »

Mais il faisait comme-ci elle n'existait pas. Il l'ignorait complètement !

Avant qu'elle ne puisse ouvrir la bouche une nouvelle fois, Edward avait quitté la cuisine

Bella soupira : « Il doit m'en vouloir pour ce qui s'est passé ... » Elle se fit un sandwich en vitesse et partit à sa recherche mais il était introuvable ! Il la fuyait comme la peste ! »

Ça faisait déjà plusieurs jours qu'Edward n'adressait plus la parole à Bella. Au début la jeune fille s'en fichait royalement mais avec le temps cela lui fit mal, très mal, son mauvais caractère lui manquait, son regard, son odeur bref…TOUT !

Au début elle se refusait à l'admettre mais les sentiments étaient là elle ne pouvait aller contre: elle aimait Edward !

Bella n'avait plus qu'une solution: lui parler. Tant pis si les sentiments n'étaient pas réciproques, d'ailleurs il y avait peu de chance qu'ils le soient, elle devait au moins essayer.

Qui ne tente rien n'a rien ! C'est alors qu'elle l'aperçut: il allait dans la forêt. Malgré l'incident qui s'était produit, Bella écouta son cœur et décida de le suivre: au moins dans quelques minutes elle serait fixée ! Elle saurait s'il l'aimait, s'il l'aimait comme elle l'aimait.

**Alors vous ne vous attendiez pas à ça n'est-ce-pas qu'Edward réagisse de cette façon avec Bella ? Laissez des reviews et merci à tous ceux qui lisent cette histoire ! Gros bisous à vous et à bientôt pour la suite !**


	6. Chapitre 6

**Chapitre 6**

Bella s'enfonçait de plus en plus dans la végétation très dense, elle avait envie de crier, mais elle n'osait pas de peur d'attirer l'attention alors elle marchait, encore et encore quand elle se rendit compte qu'elle s'était perdue !

Aucune trace d'Edward nulle part !

« Alors ça c'est bien ma veine ! »

« Si le Vampire ne m'assassine pas pour ça, c'est que j'ai vraiment un Ange qui veille sur moi ! »

La panique commençait sérieusement à la gagner; elle cria : « Ho ! Hé ! Il y a quelqu'un ? »

Tout était silencieux.

La jeune fille avait le choix: hurler comme une cinglée pour manifester sa présence ou attendre que le vampire vienne la chercher et donc la tuer. Après avoir fait mine de réfléchir elle choisit la deuxième et s'assit donc par terre.

Soudain la jeune femme crut entendre des voix, tendit l'oreille, mais il n'y avait plus un seul bruit, « Je dois rêver ! »

Les voix retentirent à nouveaux, le cœur de la jeune sorcière bondit dans sa poitrine. Elle ne perdit pas une seconde, se leva, et courut dans la direction d'où provenaient les voix. Elle se figea. Bella ne souriait plus, la panique s'empara d'elle: devant elle se tenait un groupe de jeunes garçons avec des cannettes de bières à la main et elle ne donnait pas cher de sa peau si elle restait une minutes de plus dans les parages... Elle recula donc le plus doucement possible en espérant qu'ils ne la remarqueraient pas.

Malheureusement pour elle, une branche craqua, ce qui attira l'attention de l'un d'entre eux. Bella retint son souffle, son cœur battait la chamade, elle n'avait plus qu'une solution : COURIR !

Les autres garçons se ruèrent à sa poursuite en criant : « Hey ! Ma jolie ! Ne part pas comme-ça ! »

Au bout d'un moment Bella se retrouva encercler, elle était à bout de souffle quand elle vit les garçons s'approcher d'elle. Ils commencèrent à lui caresser les cheveux en disant : « Tu sais que tu es belle, ma jolie ? » Bella détourna la tête, elle eut un haut-le-cœur: leurs haleines empestaient l'alcool !

L'un dès garçons l'attrapa par le col de sa veste en disant : « Viens avec nous, juste un petit verre ! »

Ils commencèrent à la bousculer, Bella répondit : « Ne me touchez pas ! »

Rien n'y fit, elle hurla : « NE ME TOUCHEZ PAS ! »

Puis donna un coup de pied entre les jambes du garçon qui s'approchait à nouveau d'elle,

Au même moment tout les cinq furent projetés au sol Bella tourna la tête, quant elle reconnut son sauveur, la jeune femme ressentit un grand soulagement l'envahir. Edward l'attrapa par la main en disant : « Restez derrière-moi ! »

Bella se serra contre lui tout ses membres tremblaient. Elle vit les cinq garçons se relever: l'un d'entre eux s'avança vers Edward d'un air menaçant en disant : « Toi tu viens de faire un truc hyper dangereux ! » Il essaya de l'attaquer, mais Edward para le coup en l'attrapant par le col de son t-shirt, et le fit voltiger dans les airs. Pour retombait lourdement sur le sol (XD ! Comme une crêpe SPLATCH ! Bien fait il ne fallait pas toucher à Bella ! Bon j'arrête mon délire !) Les autres en voyant ça prirent peur et s'enfuir sans demander leur reste !

Mione se tenait toujours contre Edward quand celui-ci s'écarta brutalement d'elle et se retourna en lui faisant un regard qui ne présageait rien de bon...

Sa colère explosa : « MAIS QU'AVEZ–VOUS DONC DANS LA TETE ? SE PROMENER SEULE DANS LA FORET ? »

Bella avait envie de lui dire qu'elle l'aimait mais quelque chose l'en empêcha elle répondit plutôt : Je vous cherchais ! » (Ce qui était à moitié vrai !)

Edward lui fit un regard surprit : « Vous me cherchiez ? Pourquoi ? »

« Je…Je m'inquiétais pour vous ! »

La jeune femme réalisa qu'elle en avait trop dit ! Ses joues s'empourprèrent, elle baissa les yeux.

En entendant cela Edward se radoucit un peu et répondit : « Se promener comme-ça c'est dangereux ! Vous n'avez aucune idée de ce qu'ils pensaient ! Vous avez failli vous faire tuez et maintenant violer ! Si je n'étais pas intervenu à deux reprises vous seriez morte depuis longtemps ! Vous avez vraiment le don de vous attirer des ennuis ... »

Bella sentit les larmes lui monter aux yeux et répondit : « Je suis désolée ... »

« Ça suffit rentrons ! » Sans un regard pour la jeune femme il prit le chemin qui menait au château.

La jeune fille resta un moment sur place en regardant la direction qu'il avait prise

« Comment ce Vampire pouvait être aussi doux, attentionné envers elle, mais aussi cruel et désagréable parfois ? »

Malheureusement pour elle cette question restait sans réponse et elle aperçut le Vampire revenir sur ses pas : « Bon vous venez ? Je ne tiens pas à vous ramassez une nouvelle fois à la petite cuillère ! »

Bella poussa un soupir de lassitude et lui emboita le pas.

**Alors votre avis ? Je remercie tous ceux qui mettent des reviews ! En guise de remerciement je vous dévoile un petit peu ce qui va se passer dans le prochain chapitre une bataille de tartes à la crème ! Non, non vous ne rêvez pas ! Je n'en dis pas plus ! GROS BISOUS !**


	7. Chapitre 7

**Chapitre 7**

Depuis qu'ils étaient rentrés Edward ne lui avait pas adressé la parole une seule fois... il était à nouveau rentré dans son mutisme.

Bella n'en revenait pas : il ne manquait vraiment pas de culot ! Il lui sauvait deux fois la vie, lui passait un savon et ensuite il l'ignorait complètement ! Elle en avait assez .Elle décida de mettre les choses aux claires et TOUT DE SUITE.

La jeune femme partit à sa recherche et, par chance, elle le trouva dans la cuisine.

Elle s'appuya contre la porte et attendit, mais rien ne se produisit : soit Edward ne l'avait pas entendue venir soit il faisait comme-ci elle n'existait pas. De l'avis de la jeune fille c'était plutôt ça ...

Elle manifesta alors sa présence en toussant: toujours rien !

Bella s'avança en croisant les bras et lui demanda : « Bon vous comptez m'ignorer encore longtemps ou vous vous décidez à me dire ce qui ne va pas ? A moins que vous ne soyez trop lâche pour cela ? »

Ses paroles firent mouche. Edward se retourna et l'observa, il prit la parole : Vous voulez vraiment savoir ce que je vous reproche ? »

Bella répondit sur un ton de défi : « Oui ! »

« Depuis que je vous ai rencontré vous me faites vivre l'enfer ! Voilà ! »

En entendant cela Bella reçut comme une douche froide; comment osait-il la traiter de cette façon ?

« QUOI ? Je vous rappelle que c'est votre FAUTE si je vous fais vivre l'enfer ! C'est vous qui avez essayé de me tuer ! VOUS qui m'avez amené ici ! Si vous devez vous en prendre à quelqu'un ce n'est qu'à votre personne ! Moi je n'ai rien demandé ! »

Bella était rentrée dans une telle rage que tous ses membres tremblaient à lui faire mal, mais elle s'en fichait ce qu'elle voulait c'était lui clouer le bec ! A ce Vampire de malheur ! Bien que les paroles du jeune homme lui fassent horriblement mal... elle l'aimait. Si le monde avait su ça on l'aurait prise pour une folle ... Elle, Bella Swan, aimait un vampire ? Elle ne tournait VRAIMENT pas rond mais bon ... " comme si je pouvais faire autrement ..."

Bella ne broncha pas une seule fois, il se contenta de la regarder dans les yeux, et se rendit compte que jamais il n'avait pu voir un tel sang froid chez une femme, un courage aussi extraordinaire... C'était pour cette raison qu'il ne l'avait pas tuée, car elle avait en elle quelque chose de mystérieux, fragile... Mais il y avait également une autre raison, une raison qu'il n'arrivait pas à accepter: il aimait cette femme ! Et ça depuis le premier jour ou il l'avait rencontrée, au moment où Bella l'avait supplié de ne pas la tuer avec sa voix si douce, claire...En repensant à cet instant il ferma les yeux. Il savait très bien que cette relation était dangereuse: lui un Vampire elle une humaine... Même s'il l'aimait, sa nature risquerait de reprendre le dessus sans qu'il ne puisse se contrôler et l'inévitable se produirait, il la tuerait ! Et cela ne devait arriver ! Voilà pourquoi il se conduisait de cette façon, faire en sorte que la jeune fille le déteste, pour qu'elle se tienne loin, même très loin de lui. Mais avec le temps il lui semblait que c'était plutôt le contraire, elle cherchait à être en contact avec lui, alors qu'il faisait tout pour l'éviter ! Soudain une idée germa dans son esprit : « Serait-il possible qu'elle l'aime ? Pffffff arrête de rêver Edward cette fille ne t'aime pas ! D'ailleurs pourquoi devrait-elle ? Tu l'as privée de tout ! »

Soudain la voix de Bella le sortit de sa rêverie,

« Pourquoi ne pas m'avoir tué dans ce cas ? »

Comme elle voyait qu'il ne répondait pas, Bella continua sur sa lancée : « Je vais vous dire pourquoi vous ne m'avez pas tué ! » Elle s'avança vers lui, son visage n'était qu'à quelques centimètres de celui d'Edward et elle murmura à son l'oreille : « Parce que vous m'aimez. »

En entendant cela il reprit peu à peu ses esprits. Il la regarda et éclata d'un grand rire en disant : « Ne vous faites pas d'illusion. Vous n'êtes pas mon type de femme ! Vous parlez beaucoup trop, vos fesses sont trop plates, et vos seins trop petits ! »

« ESPECE DE... ! »

Bella se jeta sur lui comme une furie mais il l'évita, d'un bond, elle chercha par tous les moyens de l'attraper, mais il fut trop rapide alors Bella s'empara de tout ce qui lui tombait sous la main couteaux, fourchettes, assiettes, casseroles ! (Oh ! Là ! Là !)

Edward évita tous les projectiles que la jeune femme lui lançait, avec une agilité surprenante, quant elle s'empara d'une tarte à la crème,

« NON! Ne touchez pas à … » Mais Edward n'eut pas le temps de finir ce qu'il allait dire que « PAF ! » Il se prit la tarte en pleine figure, Bella le bombardait sans relâche, elle ne s'arrêta qu'une fois la dernière tarte lançait. Satisfaite de son œuvre, la jeune fille quitta la cuisine en refoulant ses larmes, claqua la porte derrière elle, avec une telle violence qu'un tableau se décrocha du mur et se fracassa en morceaux au sol.

Une fois l'ouragan passer Edward partit dans la salle de bain histoire de se débarbouiller un peu. En voyant son reflet il dit : « Bravo Edward ! Quel crétin tu fais ! »

Il poussa un soupir...Non ! Cette situation ne pouvait plus durer ! Il devait le lui dire ce qu'il ressentait pour elle ! Avant que…Avant qu'il ne soit trop tard ! »

Il sortit de la salle de bain et se dirigea vers la chambre de la jeune femme.

**MDR ce chapitre !**


	8. Chapitre 8

**Chapitre 8**

Bella s'était jetée sur son lit et pleurait sans relâche: cet homme était un monstre ! Elle aurait dû le haïr ! Mais elle l'aimait c'était plus fort qu'elle...

Quand la jeune fille entendit frapper à la porte de sa chambre, elle fit mine de ne pas entendre. La porte s'ouvrit, Edward se tenait à l'entrée. D'un geste vif la jeune fille attrapa son oreiller et le lança en hurlant : « FOUTEZ LE CAMP ! »

Puis elle se leva pour lui fermer la porte au nez et la verrouilla pour qu'il ne puisse entrer.

« Écoutez-moi » Dit Edward d'une voix douce, de l'autre côté de la porte,

Mais Bella refusait d'écouter quoi que se soit ! Elle se boucha les oreilles, tandis qu'Edward la suppliait d'ouvrir : « Ouvrez-moi ! » Elle ne bougea pas le petit doigt,

Edward poussa un soupir, mais il n'abandonnerait pas la partie si facilement ! Il sortit donc dehors pour aller voir si la fenêtre de la chambre était entrouverte: par chance c'était le cas ! Il commença donc son escalade, d'une facilité déconcertante puisqu'il était un Vampire !

De son côté elle avait toujours les mains sur les oreilles, mais plus aucun son ne retentit, elle se leva puis colla son oreille contre la porte : « Ouf ! » Elle appuya la tête contre la porte, « Il est partit ! »

Au même moment une voix retentit derrière elle : « Bon maintenant vous allez écouter ce que j'ai à vous dire ! »

Bella sursauta et se retourna brusquement. Quelle ne fut pas sa surprise de voir le Vampire escalader sa fenêtre ! Bella se colla contre la porte: non ! Elle ne voulait pas rester dans la même pièce que lui... d'une main tremblante la jeune femme la déverrouilla et s'enfuit en courant tandis qu'Edward criait : « ATTENDEZ ! » Mais c'était déjà trop tard ! « Ah les femmes ! » Pensa-t-il (XD !)

Une course poursuite commença alors dans tout le château Bella fit tomber toutes sortes de choses pour essayer de ralentir son poursuivant, mais il était bien trop rapide ! En a rien de temps il l'attrapa pour la ramener de force dans sa chambre alors qu'elle se débattait comme une bête sauvage. Le griffant, le mordant jusqu'au sang... Mais il ne lâcha pas son emprise sur elle et, une fois arrivé, Edward donna un coup de pied dans la porte pour qu'elle s'ouvre avant d'entrer dans la pièce et de jeter Bella sur le lit sans ménagement. Il alla ensuite fermer la fenêtre et la porte pour l'empêcher de s'enfuir.

Bien que Bella ressentit une immense fatigue lui parcourir tout son corps, elle réussit à se lever mais Edward l'en empêcha de ses deux mains puissantes.

« Ça y est je vais mourir ! » Pensa-t-elle. Elle ferma les yeux pour ne pas voir ce qui allait suivre, mais rien ne se produisit,

Edward lui répondit : « Je ne suis pas venu pour vous tuer ! »

En entendant cela Bella se détendit légèrement mais elle était furieuse contre lui et contre elle-même: comment avait-elle pu tomber amoureuse d'un type pareil ? (Lol !) La jeune femme lui lança un regard assassin en disant : « ALLEZ VOUS FAIRE FOUTRE ! MAINTENANT LÂCHEZ-MOI ! » Elle essaya de se dégager mais rien à faire ! Le Vampire avait une force hors du commun.

Edward lui répondit : « Je ne vous lâcherez pas tant que vous n'aurez pas écouté ce que j'ai à vous dire ! »

Elle répliqua : « Lisez bien sur mes lèvres: J-E –M'-E-N- F-I-C-H-E ! »

« Libre à vous ! » Dit Edward qui ne bougea pas d'un poil (XD !)

Au bout d'un moment la jeune fille lui dit : « Vous m'étouffez ! » Mais Edward fit la sourde oreille... Bella n'eut alors pas le choix, elle capitula : « D'accord ! D'accord ! Je vous écoute ! »

En entendant cela Edward lui fit un sourire, qui la fit fondre, mais elle se força à rester impassible. Il prit la parole : « Je pense que nous sommes partis sur de mauvaises bases tout les 2 ! »

Bella haussa un sourcil en disant : « Si c'est juste pour me dire ça vous… » Elle ne put terminer qu'Edward lui mit un doigt sur ses lèvres pour l'inciter à se taire. Il continua : « Je suis venu m'excuser pour mon comportement à votre égard, et aussi pour vous dire que ce que vous m'aviez dit tout à l'heure dans la cuisine c'est… Vrai. Je vous aime ! Si je me suis conduit de cette manière c'est pour que vous me haïssez ! »

« Mais pourquoi ? » Demanda Bella incrédule

« Je suis un Vampire ! Et je ne…Veux pas vous blessez, je vous aime depuis le premier jour ou nous, nous sommes rencontrés ! Et si jamais il vous arrivait malheur par ma faute, je ne me le pardonnerais, jamais ! »

Après cette révélation le silence tomba. Bella eut alors l'impression que son cœur s'envolait dans les cieux, quant un rire la ramena à la réalité.

« Le plus drôle c'est que depuis que vous êtes ici je ne connais même pas votre prénom ! » Continua Edward,

la jeune fille répondit : « Bella juste Bella ! »

« Moi c'est Edward Cullen. » Dit le Vampire,

Ils commencèrent alors à discuter de tout et de rien, et ce durant le reste de la journée, « Tout à l'heure dans la forêt tu as dit que tu savais à quoi les garçons pensaient ! »

Bella lui répondit : « J'ai la capacité à lire les pensées des gens, à part…La tienne ! »

« Quoi ? Je ne suis pas normal ? » Demanda Bella sceptique,

Edward rit en disant : « Tu vois je te dis que je lis dans les pensées et toi tu penses que tu n'es pas normale ! »

« M'ouais ! » Dit Bella en baissant la tête, « Excuse-moi ! »

Un silence pesant retentit, quand Bella décida de le rompre : « A propos je ne t'ai pas remercié de m'avoir sauvé une 2ème fois ! » En disant cela Bella se rapprocha d'Edward pour lui faire un bisou, mais avant que ses lèvres ne touchent sa joue, elle tomba endormie contre son épaule.

Edward put alors la détailler à sa guise: elle était vraiment très belle ! On aurait dit un Ange... Quand il la vit frissonner, il l'entoura de ses bras d'une façon protectrice, en se disant : « C'est ainsi que le loup tomba amoureux de l'agneau... »

A cette idée il ne put s'empêcher de sourire en ajoutant : « Un agneau fou à lier ! »

Edward n'osa pas bouger de peur de réveiller sa belle, ils restèrent donc ainsi enlacés dans les ténèbres de la nuit.


	9. Chapitre 9

**Chapitre 9**

Le lendemain matin, Bella se réveilla de bonne heure et remarqua qu'Edward était partit. La jeune femme esquissa un sourire en repensant à la veille, puis un sentiment de honte l'envahit, elle s'en voulut terriblement de l'avoir insulté, alors qu'elle était à sa merci. Il aurait pu la tuer sans aucun problème ! Mais sur le moment Bella n'avait pas pensé à cela, elle avait été aveuglée par la colère, le fait qu'il ait repoussé ses avances l'avait rendue complètement folle ! La jeune fille avait jouée avec sa propre vie...

Mais maintenant Bella ne pouvait faire marche arrière, alors si Edward lui en voulait c'était elle la responsable !

Au moins elle était sûr d'une chose: il l'aimait. Et jamais il ne lui ferait le moindre mal.

Quand la porte s'ouvrit Bella fit un grand sourire en voyant Edward Cullen, mais sa gaieté disparut lorsqu'elle aperçut sa tête:

Elle s'inquiéta : « Edward? »

Edward s'avança vers elle, son visage avait à présent l'expression d'un chien battu il prit la parole : « Bella je… »

En entendant le ton qu'Edward employa elle eut un mauvais pressentiment... Qui se confirma:

« J'y ai réfléchis toute la nuit; nous deux c'est impossible ! »

La sentence était tombée, les yeux de Bella se remplirent instantanément de larmes, elle plongea son regard dans le sien et murmura : « Pourquoi ? »

« Je te l'ai expliqué hier: je suis un Vampire ! Deux fois j'ai failli te tuer ! Je ne veux pas prendre le risque une 3ème fois ! Rentre chez toi tu es libre. »

Avant que Bella ne puisse placer un seul mot il s'était levé et avait quitté la chambre !

Elle ne pouvait y croire ! Décidément le bonheur était trop beau pour durer ! La jeune femme se laissa glisser du lit et pleura de toutes les larmes de son corps. Son cœur lui faisait mal, horriblement mal: Edward ne voulait plus d'elle !

Soudain elle se rendit compte qu'ELLE n'avait pas dit ce qu'elle ressentait pour lui ! C'était peut-être pour cela qu'il lui disait de partir: il pensait sûrement qu'elle ne l'aimait pas !

Bella essuya ses larmes et regarda une nouvelle fois la porte, par ou Edward était sortit. Oui c'était sûrement cela ! D'un bond elle se releva et courut comme-ci sa vie en dépendait en criant : « Edward ! Edward! »

Le concerné tourna la tête surprit en disant : « Bella ? » Mais il ne put plus prononcer un mot: elle lui sauta au cou en pleurant. Sur le coup Edward perdit l'équilibre. La jeune fille lui dit dans un souffle : « Je me fiche que tu sois un Vampire ou un Loup-garou ! Je t'aime pour ce que tu es ! Tu m'entends ! Je t'aime Edward Cullen ! » Elle s'accrocha désespérément à lui.

Tandis qu'Edward se relevait, sans pour autant lâcher Bella, il plongea son regard dans le sien et passa sa main sur son beau et doux visage afin d'essuyer les dernières larmes qui coulaient. A se contact la jeune femme ferma les yeux et se laissa envahir par le bien-être; plus rien n'existait pour elle que cet homme, dont elle était follement amoureuse. Elle murmura : « Edward... »

Leurs visages n'étaient qu'à quelques centimètres l'un de l'autre, Edward posa son regard sur les lèvres de la jeune femme qui étaient entrouvertes: la tentation était trop grande ! N'y tenant plus Edward plaqua Bella contre le mur et écrasa sa bouche contre la sienne, la jeune femme passa ses mains dans les cheveux, Bella la prit dans ses bras sans pour autant cesser de l'embrasser, et la déposa délicatement sur lit dans la chambre, il recouvrit son corps de baisés brulants...Bella gémissait de plaisir, il remonta lentement vers sa gorge et elle mit un peu plus la tête en arrière pour lui faciliter l'accès, mais Edward s'arrêta : « Bella je… »

Elle lui répondit avec un sourire encourageant : « J'ai confiance en toi ! » Comme il hésitait, elle prit l'initiative. Le vampire rit et reprit donc là ou il s'était arrêté, il lui embrassa le cou tout en lui caressant les seins, il murmura : « Si tu savais depuis combien de temps, je t'attends ! Je n'ai p…Plus la force de te résister, je t'aime Bella! »

Elle resserra encore plus son étreinte, pour ressentir son corps tout contre le sien, tout chez lui, lui plaisait, son regard, son odeur et même son mauvais caractère ! (Lol) A cette pensée Bella émit un petit rire silencieux, car elle savait à présent qu'Edward c était comporté de cette manière uniquement pour la tenir à l'écart. C'était un masque en quelque sorte ! Mais au fond il avait un grand cœur.

Bella n'avait jamais était aussi heureuse de toute sa vie... L'amour était un sentiment nouveau pour elle et elle n'avait jamais espéré être aimée avec tant de force ! Elle en était sûr à présent: elle mourrait s'il arrivé malheur à Edward Cullen !

Ils restèrent ainsi pendant de longues heures profitant chacun mutuellement de la chaleur de l'autre, Bella ne souhaitait qu'une chose c'était que ce moment magique ne s'arrête jamais !

**Voilà les sentiments de Bella pour Edward sont enfin DEVOILES ! C'était VOLONTAIRE que j'en ai pas parlé au chapitre précédent, je précise juste que ça ne sera pas toujours tout beaux tout roses pour nos 2 amoureux les choses vont se corsées, au fur et à mesure, si je vous dis les êtres humains sont parfois stupides vous pensez à quoi ? Je vous ai laissé un sacré indice là ! A bientôt pour la suite !**


	10. Chapitre 10

**Chapitre 10**

Bella se retourna pour apercevoir Edward, assit au bord de son lit, se tenant le visage entre les mains et chuchotant : « Mon dieu qu'est-ce-que j'ai fais ? Mais qu'est-ce-que j'ai fais ? »

En entendant cela, la jeune fille posa une main apaisante sur son épaule, mais il se dégagea vivement.

La jeune fille ne comprenait plus rien: quelques heures auparavant ils étaient tous les deux dans les bras l'un de l'autre heureux et maintenant on aurait dit qu'il regrettait ce qu'il avait fait !

Elle fronça les sourcils et murmura : « Edward ...? »

Devant son silence elle frôla légèrement sa joue du dos de la main. Edward se leva d'un bond en hurlant : « BELLANE ME TOUCHE PAS ! » Puis il s'écarta d'elle le plus possible.

Elle se sentait complètement perdue... Elle se rappela une scène biblique que sa mère lui avait racontée lorsqu'elle était petite. Adam et Eve. Edward était Adam et elle, le fruit interdit, celui qui avait conduit au pêché originel... …tait-ce cela qu'il ressentait à cet instant précis ?

Elle lui demanda, timidement : « Edward qu'est-ce-qui t'arrive ? »

Alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à le rejoindre, Edward cria : « NE M'APPROCHE PAS ! ». Il recula à nouveau le plus loin possible. Bella le regarda, surprise: jamais elle ne l'avait vu dans cet état ! Qu'il perde la maitrise de lui-même de cette façon !

Quand il prit la parole sa voix tremblait : « Je n'aurais jamais dû te dire que je t'aimais Bella ce n'est pas moi qui vais te tuer ! Mais toi ! »

« Moi ? »

« Je suis un Vampire Bella, je ne veux pas profiter de toi pour masquer ma vraie nature, tu ne mérites pas cela ! Si tu savais comme je le regrette de m'être servi de toi ! »

« Mais tu ne t'es pas servi de moi ! Je suis venue vers toi de mon plein gré ! Je… » Dit-elle les larmes aux yeux

« Non Bella ! C'est moi ! Je t'ai enlevée et gardée prisonnière contre ta volonté ! »

A présent, la jeune fille pleurait à chaudes larmes. Elle avait raison depuis le début ? Il ne voulait pas d'elle ! « Je t'aime Edward ! » Dit-elle, désespérée.

Edward regarda ailleurs, il ne voulait pas voir le visage qui le faisait rêver toutes les nuits baigné de larmes … Il ne supportait pas la douleur qu'il lui infligée... Il ferma les yeux en entendant les pleurs de sa belle et, dans un énorme effort de volonté, prononça d'une voix forte: « Tu es libre Bella. Pars. »

Les dernières paroles d'Edward tombèrent stupéfièrent la jeune femme. Non elle avait mal entendue !

Mais il répéta en accentuant encore plus le ton : « Part ! »

Elle répondit catégoriquement : « Non ! »

« PART ! »

« Comment peux-tu me demander une chose pareille ? Partir alors que je t'aime ? »

Edward tourna la tête vers elle, et ce qu'elle vit lui fit peur... Il était redevenu le Vampire du début. Une lueur étrange brillait dans son regard et ses yeux avaient virés au rouge sang !

Malgré la peur qui la tenaillait elle ne bougea pas quand il répéta encore une fois : « Bella va-t-en ! VA-T-EN ! »

Elle essaya de l'amadouer, mais il ne contrôla plus sa force et repoussa Bella avec une telle violence qu'elle percuta le mur le plus proche.

Elle ressentit alors une affreuse douleur à la tête sans doute due à la grosse bosse qui y avait fait son apparition. Son avant bras était, quant à lui, recouvert de sang ! Tout tournait autour d'elle... Quand elle releva la tête elle n'avait plus en face d'elle le Edward qu'elle connaissait. C'était un fou. Assoiffé de sang !

Elle n'eut alors pas d'autres choix que de s'enfuir. Telle était la volonté d'Edward.

Bella traversa plusieurs pièces avant d'atteindre enfin la sortie...

Elle courait dans la forêt en pleurant, recouverte de sang !

Bella ne savait pas combien de kilomètres elle avait parcourus, quand elle aperçut enfin sa maison . Elle était de retour chez elle ! Elle tapa à la porte et son père vint lui ouvrir. Quand il la vit, il hurla : « MON DIEU BELLA ! » Mais la jeune fille s'écroula dans ses bras en ne disant qu'un seul mot : « Edward... » Avant de perdre connaissance.

De son côté ce dernier se détestait intérieurement. Il ne voulait pas faire de mal à Bella, il pensait avoir fait cela que pour son bien ! C'était égoïste de sa part de l'avoir gardée en captivité, il le savait mais une partie de lui avait disparu ! Bella !

Jamais de sa vie il ne s'était sentit aussi seul ... Pour la première fois... Il pleura.

**(Eh oui dans ma fiction un Vampire ça pleure, un peu d'humanité quand même.)**

**Je suis sûr que vous ne vous attendiez pas à cela, non ne me frappé pas dessus pitié ! C'est la faute d'Edward pas la mienne NA ! Quoi ? Ma faute parce que je suis l'auteur ? Et vous savez ce qu'il vous dit l'auteur ? Non ? Eh bien BONNE LECTURE POUR LA SUITE ! Mhouaaaa ! Ha ! Ha !**


	11. Chapitre 11

**Chapitre 11**

Bella ouvrit les yeux. Sa vision était floue, elle distinguait difficilement le visage qui était penché sur elle, et murmura avec anxiété : « Edward ? »

Une voix lui répondit : « Elle n'a pas arrêté de dire cela »

Sa vue se fit alors plus nette et la jeune femme regarda autour d'elle. Toute la pièce était de couleur blanche. Elle passa sa main dans les cheveux puis demanda : « Où suis-je ? »

Son père, Charlie, lui attrapa instinctivement la main en chuchotant des paroles réconfortantes : « Tout va bien, Bella, tu es en sécurité, on va s'occuper de toi, le médecin va te soigner. Tu es à l'hôpital. »

Mais Bella demanda : « Où est Edward ? »

En entendant cela son père et le docteur Carlisle se regardèrent, puis Charlie demanda : « Bella qui est Edward ? »

« Je… » Elle ne put terminer sa phrase que ses yeux se remplirent de larmes, ses lèvres tremblèrent, tout lui revint en mémoire: leurs déclarations d'amours, le changement brutal du comportement du vampire, sa fuite dans la forêt...En repensant à cela ses pleurs redoublèrent d'intensité, elle hurla : « IL M'A ABANDONNEE ! Il M'A ABANDONNEE ! NON ! NON ! EDWARD! »

Elle gesticulait sur son lit tandis que son père essayait de la calmer: « Bella arrête! »

Il n'y avait rien à faire. La jeune fille était devenu incontrôlable...

Le médecin n'eut pas d'autres choix que de lui administrer un sédatif pour la calmer. Au bout de quelques secondes Bella se détendit, puis s'endormit.

Charlie se tenait le visage entre les mains en disant désespérément : « Bella ! Ma Bella ! » Ils levèrent la tête en demandant au docteur: « Vous croyez qu'elle va s'en remettre ? »

Une lueur d'espoir brillait dans ses yeux larmoyants.

Le docteur lui répondit : « Oui mais il lui faudra du temps. Elle a subi un gros traumatisme, je vous conseillerais donc de ne pas lui demander ce qui a bien pu se passer, pour éviter de la remettre dans cet état. Du moins pas tout de suite ! Mais pour le moment elle a besoin de repos, vous pourrez passer la voir demain elle ira surement beaucoup mieux. »

Charlie se leva mais, avant de sortir, il embrassa Bella sur le front en murmurant : « J'ignore ce que ce S*** d'Harry a bien pu te faire Bella ...Mais je te jure que je le retrouverais ! Il me le paiera ! »

Sur ces mots, il sortit.

Bella se retrouva dans la forêt. Le soleil brillait dans le ciel quand des mains l'attrapèrent par la taille en la faisant tournoyer dans les airs, elle riait aux éclats en disant : « Arrête Edward ! J'ai la tête qui tourne ! »

Il la reposa donc à terre, tout en douceur, sans pour autant la lâcher. Ils se regardèrent dans les yeux quand leurs lèvres se rencontrèrent sans qu'ils ne s'en rendent compte, échangeant un baiser passionné. Le souffle leur manqua, brisant ce moment de plénitude. Bella posa sa tête contre son torse en fermant les yeux elle chuchota: « Je t'aime Edward. »

Il lui répondit : « Moi aussi je t'aime Bella. »

Elle leva les yeux vers lui en demandant : « Pour toujours ? »

« Pour toujours ! » Le mot fit de l'écho dans toute la forêt, quand le vent s'éleva brusquement… »

Au même moment Bella se réveilla en sursaut en criant : « EDWARD ! » Elle regarda autour d'elle paniqua, mais elle était seule. Ses yeux se posèrent sur la fenêtre qui était restée entrouverte. Ainsi donc c'était le souffle du vent qui l'avait réveillée !

Elle resta un moment sans bouger pour écouter le moindre bruit suspect mais tout était silencieux, Elle reposa donc sa tête contre l'oreiller en poussant un soupir de soulagement avant de repenser au rêve qu'elle venait de faire. Il semblait si réel ! Edward lui manquait terriblement... A cette pensée Bella éclata en sanglot, si…S'il ne voulait plus jamais la voir ? NON ! Elle ne devait pas penser à cela ! Elle savait qu'elle le reverrait mais la question cruciale était: QUAND ? Il ne pouvait pas l'avoir oubliée comme-ça ! C'était impossible ! Il l'aimait ! Il le lui avait dit ! Il reviendrait elle en était certaine...

Ce n'est qu'au levé du soleil que Bella réussit à s'endormir, épuisée d'avoir pensé et pleuré toute la nuit.

**Voilà eh oui Bella ne peut se passer d'Edward même dans ses rêves il vient la hanter, la pauvre, ne vous en faite pas il reviendra mais comme le dit Bella quand ? Là c'est une bonne question ! Bonne lecture pour la suite !**


	12. Chapitre 12

**Chapitre 12**

Ça faisait maintenant plus d'une semaine que Bella était rentrée à la maison. Elle s'était remise peu à peu physiquement mais moralement elle était toujours au plus bas. Elle ne souriait plus, ne parlait à personne et passait le reste de ses journées enfermée dans sa chambre à pleurer jour et nuit du matin jusqu'au soir.

Depuis son séjour à l'hôpital, Edward ne s'était pas montré une seule fois. Bella désespérait de plus en plus de le revoir un jour ! Son père essayait à tout prit de lui tirer les vers du nez, ce qui n'arrangeait absolument pas les choses. Le même rêve revenait la hanter toute les nuits. A ce rythme là elle ne tiendrait pas longtemps... (Oh ! Là ! Là ! Pauvre Bella ! Il y a vraiment de quoi exploser !)

Quand elle entendit frapper à la porte de sa chambre, elle ne prit même pas la peine de répondre. Son père entra et s'assit à ses côtés. Bella regardait droit devant elle, son regard était vide, plus aucune lueur ne brillait dans ses yeux. Cette vision fit horriblement mal à son Charlie, il la prit dans ses bras en disant : « Ou est passé ma Bella ? Ma vraie, toute souriante ? Je t'aime tu sais... »

Bella ne répondit pas, plongée dans son mutisme, complètement enfermé sur elle-même. Le monde extérieur n'existait plus pour elle. Seul le nom d'Edward la fit réagir.

« Bella qui est Edward? Que t'a-t-il fait ? Si tu me disais tout tu te sentirais mieux »

Elle se dégagea brusquement de son en disant : « Tu ne peux vraiment pas t'en empêcher ! Je t'ai déjà dit que je ne peux et ne veux pas en parler ! »

« Mais pourquoi ? »

Bella se leva en croisant les bras : « Tu ne peux pas comprendre ! »

« Dis toujours ! »

« Non ! »

« Bella tu es ma fille ! Je ne veux que ton bien comprend-moi ! Je souffre! »

Elle répliqua : « Et moi ? Tu crois que je ne souffre pas ? »

« Je…Excuse moi Bella… »

Mais elle lui coupa la parole : « Si tu ne veux que mon bien maman, arrête d'aborder le sujet ! Car ça me fait très mal ! Mal à un point que tu ne peux même pas imaginer ! » Puis elle lui tourna le dos.

Son père comprit alors que la discussion était close elle se leva donc pour partir mais en ouvrant la porte elle se retourna une dernière fois : « Si jamais tu changes d'avis tu sais quoi faire. » Et elle referma la porte.

Bella, de son côté, ne savait plus quoi faire. Elle hésitait. Parler ? Dévoiler son secret ? Ou se taire ? Elle redoutait la réaction de son père s'il apprenait qu'elle aimait un vampire.

Elle s'approcha de la fenêtre, l'air frais sur son visage lui fit du bien. Le jour touchait à sa fin. Bella resta un moment à contempler le soleil couchant en laissant ses pensées divaguer vers un certain Edward Cullen.

« Ou es-tu ? » Mais elle n'eut aucune réponse. Il fallait se rendre à l'évidence: elle ne le reverrait JAMAIS ! Sinon il aurait déjà montré le bout de son nez... A cette pensée Bella se retourna et parti se coucher.

Sans se doutait que l'homme qu'elle aimait été là ! En dessous de sa fenêtre ! Il attendait juste le moment propice pour aller lui rendre une petite visite. Dès que la lumière de la chambre fut éteinte et que plus aucun bruit ne provenait de l'intérieur de la maison Edward grimpa. Une fois arrivé en haut il s'arrêta pour être sûr que le père de Bella n'était pas dans les parages. Par chance, la route était libre. Il aperçut enfin sa belle. Il s'avança vers elle en essayant de faire le moindre bruit possible pour ne pas la réveiller. Il s'assit au bord de son lit et la regarda dormir. Ses lèvres remuèrent : « Edward ! Edward ! »

En entendant son prénom il ne put s'empêcher de la toucher en disant : « Bella je suis là ! Chut ! Calme-toi ! »

Il savait qu'il n'aurait pas dû venir, mais c'était plus fort que lui... Il l'aimait, il ne pouvait aller contre, les sentiments étaient là, Edward s'était mentit à lui-même en disant qu'il ne l'aimait pas ! Elle lui manquait énormément.

Il aurait pu rester des heures à la contempler mais il fut interrompue quand Bella remua légèrement et ouvrit les yeux. Elle faillit hurler de peur en voyant qui était dans sa chambre, sur son lit, mais Edward bondit comme un fauve et lui plaqua une main contre sa bouche. Il mit un doigt sur ses lèvres pour lui indiquer de garder le silence. Bella hocha la tête pour faire signe qu'elle avait compris.

Puis elle s'assit sur son lit en pensant : « Non je dois rêver ! Ce n'est pas lui ! Impossible ! » Mais Edward était bien là, assit à ses côtés, en chaire et en os !

Elle bégaya : « Edward comment tu… »

Il répondit : « Grâce à ton odeur ! »

« Qu'est-ce-que tu fais ici ? »

En entendant cette question Edward baissa la tête d'un air coupable, et répondit :

« Tu m'as manqué ...»

Bella ne savait plus quoi penser. Devait-elle le croire ? Il continua : « Bella je me suis conduit comme un imbécile envers toi, je…Je le regrette ! En te chassant du château, comme je l'ai fait, je n'ai pensé qu'à moi-même et non à ton bonheur à ce que tu souhaitais vraiment ! » Il prit ses mains dans les siennes et la regarda dans les yeux : « Bella je t'aime ! Je comprendrais que tu m'en veuille car je le mérite, mais si tu veux que je disparaisse de ta vie je m'en irais et tu n'entendras plus jamais parler de moi ! »

Bella sentit battre son cœur tellement fort dans sa poitrine que ça lui faisait mal. Edward guettait la moindre de ses réactions, anxieux. Au bout d'un moment, comme il voyait qu'elle ne bougeait pas, il se leva et se dirigea vers la fenêtre.

« Adieu Bella ! »

Il s'apprêtait à sortir, quand Bella cria : « ATTEND ! » Il se figea immédiatement, elle s'avança, vers lui en disant d'une voix tremblante et hésitante à la fois : « Je…Je t'aime toujours Edward ! »

Il s'avança alors vers elle et la prit dans ses bras, Bella posa sa tête contre son torse, quant il lui dit : « Je t'aime Bella! »

Elle leva donc les yeux vers lui et demanda : « Pour toujours ? »

Edward la regarda quelque instant et répondit : « Pour toujours ! »

Elle souriait car ce moment elle l'avait déjà vécu: c'était exactement comme dans son rêve !

Edward se pencha vers elle, en la serrant un peu plus contre lui, « Pourras-tu un jour me pardonner ? »

« C'est déjà fait ! »

Sur ces mots ils s'embrassèrent tendrement.

**FIN ! LOL ! Non je plaisante ! Vous avez eu peur pas vrai ? Hi ! C'était le but ! Bonne lecture pour la suite ! Merci à toutes les personnes qui mettent des reviews ! Je ne sais pas combien de chapitres aura ma fic, j'écris au fur et à mesure, mais j'ai déjà une idée pour la fin à mon avis vous allez m'en vouloir lol ! Je doute fort que je la changerais d'ici là ! Voilà bisous !**


	13. Chapitre 13

**Chapitre 13**

Bella était en train de passer la plus belle nuit de sa vie ! Mais elle était loin d'être terminée ! En voyant l'expression d'Edward, elle aurait juré qu'il avait une idée précise derrière la tête !

« Edward ? Qu'est-ce-qu'il y a ? Pourquoi fais-tu cette tête ? »

« Oh pour rien ! » Dit-il en se passant la main derrière la tête. Mais le regard insistant qu'elle lui lançait le poussa à parler: « Bon très bien ! »

Il attrapa le bras de Bella pour qu'elle puisse s'agripper à ses épaules. Quand elle comprit ce qu'Edward avait en tête, elle dit : « Euh… je ne crois pas que se soit une bonne idéeeeeeeeeeee ! » Trop tard ! Il avait déjà sauté par la fenêtre en lui disant : « Tu ferais mieux de bien t'accrocher mon petit singe ! »

Ils rirent tout les 2 aux éclats, tandis qu'Edward grimpait, sautait d'arbres en arbres pour arriver sur le plus haut. Ils s'installèrent au sommet, Bella inspira l'air à pleins poumons tout en poussant un : « WAOU ! » Qui s'entendait probablement à des milliers de kilomètres tellement elle était heureuse ! (=^_^=)

Ils restèrent à cet endroit durant dès heures quand Bella dit : « Je pourrais rester ici pour l'éternité ! C'est magnifique ! »

Edward ne put s'empêcher de sourire en voyant Bella dans cet état: ainsi donc il la rendait heureuse !

Au bout d'un moment il lui répondit : « C'est le seul moment ou je me sens en paix avec moi-même, et ou je ne fais de mal à personne. »

En entendant cela Bella lui prit la main en disant : « Tu n'as rien à te reprocher Edward ! »

Il émit un petit rire en disant : « La vie serait tellement plus simple, si…Je n'étais pas un Vampire. »

« Ça fait combien de temps que tu es comme-ça ? »

En voyant le regard qu'Edward lui lança elle préféra s'excuser : « Désolée! Je…Je n'ai rien dis ! »

« On ne t'a jamais dit que la curiosité est un vilain défaut ? » (Ça y est son mauvais caractère reprend le dessus !)

Il poussa un profond soupir et avant que Bella ne puisse prononcer le moindre mot il enchaîna : « C'est vrai tu as le droit de savoir, tu n'es pas la première femme que j'ai aimé » En voyant la tête que faisait Bella, il ajouta précipitamment : « Du moins pas de la façon dont tu le sous-entends ! Il s'agissait en réalité de ma sœur elle se prénommait Alice Potter ! Il y a quelques années elle et moi jouions dans cette forêt, quand nous nous sommes égarés, chacun de notre côté. Pourtant tout semblait si calme ce moment-là... J'ai entendus un terrible hurlement comme-ci quelqu'un agonisait à mort ! C'est là que j'ai compris que c'était Alice alors j'ai couru dans la direction d'où provenaient ses cris mais c'était trop tard ! »

« Qu'est-ce-qui s'est passé ? » Demanda Bella anxieuse

« Elle avait disparu. » Continua Edward, « Quelques jours après je suis de nouveau retourné dans la forêt, espérant, priant qu'elle soit toujours en vie ! Je la cherchais jour et nuit. Sans jamais m'arrêter. Quand un beau jour un groupe de Vampires m'ait tombé dessus ! James, Victoria et Laurent...»

« James ! Tu…Tu veux dire l'homme qui m'a mordue l'autre jour ? »

Edward hocha la tête,

« J'étais terrorisé, j'ai tout de suite pensé que ma dernière heure était venue quand Alice à accouru. Elle s'est interposée entre James et moi pour me protéger. A ce moment là n'était plus humaine, il l'avait déjà transformé.»

« Qu'est-ce-qui s'est passé ensuite ? »

Tout en continuant à parler Edward commença à pleurer : « C'était la première fois que je revoyais Alice depuis sa disparition, mais c'était aussi la dernière. (Edward essuya les larmes du revers de la main eh oui il a une part d'humanité). Elle supplia James de ne pas me faire de mal sous prétexte que j'étais son frère et qu'elle ne voulait pas me voir transformé en Vampire. Mais il ne voulait rien entendre. Ce qu'il voulait c'était créer une horde ! »

« Mais…Mais pourquoi ? »

« Tu ne devines pas Bella ? Pour éradiquer la race humaine ! Il voulait que les Vampires soient les seuls maîtres sur terre !

Alice s'opposa férocement à lui et ils se sont battus. Malheureusement sa transformation n'était pas encore totalement achevée, ce qui lui couta la vie. James l'avait tué sous mes yeux en lui brisant la nuque avant de la brûler ! De désespoir je me suis jeté sur lui, mais que peu bien faire un fragile petit être humain face à un Vampire ? C'est là qu'il m'a transformé.

Après cela j'ai marché jour et nuit dans la forêt en jurant qu'un jour, si j'en avais la possibilité, je tuerais James ! Ainsi je vengerais Alice.

Mais plus les jours passaient plus je me disais qu'elle n'aurait pas voulu cela, que moi son petit frère devienne un monstre comme lui ! Tuer par vengeance...

Alors j'ai décidé de vivre ma vie, quand un beau jour je suis tombé sur un vieux château abandonné, je me le suis approprié, chassant des êtres humains pour survivre, jusqu'à ce que je te rencontre.

Quand je t'ai vu couchée, te tordant de douleur à terre à cause de James je n'ai pas pu le supporter... J'avais l'impression de revoir Alice alors je l'ai tué ! »

Bella n'avait jamais entendu une histoire aussi triste: elle pleura à chaudes larmes ! « C'est…C'est horrible ! »

« Avec le temps on s'y fait »

« Et tes…Parents dans tout ça ? » Demanda Bella

« Ils sont morts quand j'avais 5ans c'est Alice qui s'est occupée de moi »

« Je…Je suis désolée.»

Ils ne parlèrent plus pendant un bon moment quand Edward reprit la parole : « Tu sais ça me fait du bien d'en avoir parlé, je me sens soulagé »

Bella souriait en s'approchant de lui. Edward la prit dans ses bras et ils s'étreignirent. Quand le soleil commença à se lever, il dit : « Il faut rentrer ! »

Ils entamèrent alors la descente et prirent le chemin qui menait à la maison de Bella.

**Dans le prochain chapitre le papa chéri de Bella entre en action, puisque Edward la raccompagne jusqu'à chez elle donc forcement ils vont se croisés aie ! Aie ! Ça ne va pas être du jolie ! Jolie ! Bagarre, fugue et course poursuite au programme !**


	14. Chapitre 14

**Chapitre 14**

« Dis-moi Bella, tout à l'heure c'était le fruit de mon imagination ou tu étais jalouse quand j'ai mentionné que j'avais aimé une autre femme avant toi ? »

En entendant cela elle arrêta brusquement de marcher et se retourna vers lui, « Allons Ed ou vas-tu chercher ça ? »

« Ed ? »

« Tu n'aimes pas ce surnom ? »

Il éclata de rire en disant : « Si mais tu n'as pas répondu à ma question ! »

« Non »

« Menteuse ! »

En réponse Bella le bouscula, et s'enfuit à travers les bois en riant aux éclats !

« Hey ! Attends tu vas voir ! » Cria Edward en se lançant à sa poursuite !

Bella courut, mais pas assez vite car il finit par la rattraper et la saisir par la taille, la soulevant de terre pour la faire tourner!

« C'est de la triche ! Tu sais très bien que tu es plus rapide que moi ! » Répliqua Bella avec une mine boudeuse,

« Quel intérêt d'être un Vampire si on ne pas utilisé nos atouts hum ? » répliqua-t-il en prenant un air angélique.

Bella lui redonna un coup de coude plus fort que le précédent et Edward perdit l'équilibre mais il l'entraina dans sa chute. Ils roulèrent tout les 2 dans l'herbe, riant comme des enfants, sans se rendre compte qu'ils étaient arrivés à la maison de cette façon. (Lol ! Je fais un clin d'œil à mes petites sœurs elles adorent se rouler dans l'herbe, et dévaler les pentes de cette manière !)

Bella n'eut même plus la force de se relever, elle riait tellement que ses côtes étaient douloureuses; pour Edward c'était exactement la même chose !

Après avoir reprit son souffle elle dit : « Ouf ! Je ne me souviens pas de la dernière fois ou j'ai ri comme ça ! »

« Moi non plus ! » Ajouta Edward,

Quant un bruit de toux les ramena brusquement à la réalité, Bella tourna la tête pour découvrir son père !

« Euh…Salut papa ! » C'était la seule chose qu'elle avait trouvée à dire, surtout dans une situation comme celle-ci !

Ils se relevèrent tout les 2, confus.

« Eh bien, je vois que tu as retrouvé le sourire grâce à ce jeune garçon » Dit Charlie

« Euh…Oui »

Bella se sentit de plus en plus mal à l'aise... Au fond d'elle-même elle priait pour qu'il ne cherche pas à en savoir plus sur lui. Malheureusement s'était raté !

« Qui est-ce ? »

Edward savait qu'il ne pourrait pas mentir éternellement au père de sa bien aimé, même si ce dernier ne l'aimait absolument pas ! Il fallait qu'il sache la vérité ! Il s'avança donc vers lui quand Bella cria : « Edward non ! » Le temps qu'elle réalise ce qu'elle avait dit c'était déjà trop tard !

Son père se retourna brusquement vers lui, « Edward ? EDWARD ? Celui qui a fait du mal à ma fille ? »

Bella paniquait : « Papa ! Non laisse-moi t'expliquer ! »

Mais Charlie n'écoutait plus. Il s'avança vers lui d'un air menaçant en hurlant: « ESPÈCE DE FUMIER ! »

La jeune fille n'eut alors pas le temps d'intervenir qu'un coup de poing partit ! Edward se retrouva avec le nez ensanglanté mais qui cicatrisa aussitôt. Il ne se défendit même pas quand son père le souleva pour lui administrer d'autres coups, car il savait que s'il le faisait il risquait de le tuer ! Et il ne voulait pas faire souffrir Bella une 3ème fois!

Bella hurlait : « C'EST INDIGNE D'UN PÈRE DE TABASSER LE PETIT AMI DE SA FILLE ! » (XD ! Je n'ai pas pu m'en empêcher de mettre ça !)

Ce qui ne fit qu'accroître la colère de Charlie : « TON PETIT AMI ? »

Edward en eut assez. Ok il s'était défoulé, il avait passé sa colère sur lui, c'est vrai il le méritait, mais ce n'était pas un puching-ball non plus !

Il repoussa Charlie avec une telle force qu'il retomba pile poil à côté de Bella !

« ÇA SUFFIT ! » Hurla la jeune femme,

Charlie observait Edward avec une telle haine que, si le regard pouvait tuer, il serait sûrement déjà mort à l'heure qu'il est !

Ils se détaillèrent ensuite des pieds à la tête pour voir s'ils n'étaient pas blessé quand ses yeux se posèrent sur des traces de griffes sur son t-shirt ! Il comprit !

« Tu…Tu n'es pas un être humain ! »

Edward, essoufflé par les coups qu'il avait reçus répondit : « Je suis un Vampire ! »

« Edward ! » Cria Bella,

Mais il n'y fit pas attention et continua : « J'aime votre fille Chef Swan ! »

Malheureusement Charlie ne l'entendit pas de cette oreille, il sortit une arme à feu et tira !

« NON ! » Hurla Bella. Mais Edward avait disparu !

La jeune fille n'avait jamais vu son père aussi furieux. Après qu'Edward se fut sauvé, il l'avait enfermée à clef dans sa chambre et était partit. Elle avait beau lui dire que, vampire ou non, Edward ne lui ferait jamais de mal car il l'aimait, son père ne voulait rien entendre.

La chasse au Vampire avait commencé !

Bella ne comptait pas rester ici à ne rien faire. Elle avait brisé la fenêtre de sa chambre et avait utilisé le drap de son lit pour s'en faire une corde. La jeune fille avait finalement réussi à s'échapper pour aller retrouver Edward.

Bella était presque sûr qu'il était chez lui, au château, mais à sa grande surprise, tout était vide ! Il était partit !

Ses yeux se posèrent sur un papier qui était posé sur une table, Bella le prit, elle vit tout de suite qu'il s'agissait d'une lettre.

Voici ce qu'elle disait :

_Ma chère et tendre Bella,_

_Si tu lis ces lignes c'est que je suis parti, ne me cherche pas, c'est moi qui te retrouverait ! Car comme tu le sais ton père (rires !) Me traque, je dois donc rester caché, le temps que les choses se calment. Je ne te dirais pas ou je me trouve par mesure de sécurité aussi bien pour toi que pour moi. La nouvelle risque de se répandre très vite qu'un méchant et dangereux Vampire se balade en liberté dans la région ! (Bella rit en lisant cette phrase) mais sache une chose, Bella je t'aime et je t'aimerais toujours !_

_Edward_

Bella avait les larmes aux yeux après avoir finit sa lecture. Pourquoi les choses étaient-elles si compliquées ? Il suffisait un moment de bonheur pour qu'un événement survienne et que tout tourne au désastre !

Au même moment un grand bruit provenant de la porte d'entrée se fit entendre. Comme si quelqu'un essayait de rentrer !

Elle ne perdit donc pas une seconde, fourra la lettre dans sa poche et prit la fuite!

**Grrrrr ! C'est vrai dès qu'ils sont enfin ensembles, il faut que l'on vienne les séparer ! J'adore écrire cette fic, j'espère que vous prenez autant de plaisir que moi dans cette aventure, surtout que c'est une de mes premières fics aussi longue concernant Twilight, et pour être franche je n'ai pas vraiment envie de faire une fin ! (XD !) Dès que je me dis bon là il faut que j'arrête, ils sont à 2, je ne peux pas m'empêcher de poursuivre ! Surtout que là ça va faire du style « Attrape-moi si tu peux ! » Je vous dis donc bonne lecture pour la suite !**

**Ps : Je remercie Tania-sama, lena -lna933-, NiniWeasley, bellardtwilight, eh bien d'autres encore ! Pour toutes les reviews ! Ça m'encourage à continuer ! (=^_^=) BISOUS A VOUS !**


	15. Chapitre 15

**Chapitre 15**

Comme Bella s'y attendait les choses allaient de mal en pis ! Edward avait raison: la nouvelle s'était répandue à une vitesse fulgurante ! Partout ou elle allait, la jeune fille voyait des affiches partout !

Les gens murmuraient entre eux. Bref la vie n'était plus comme un long fleuve tranquille ! Son père traquait le vampire sans relâche. Bella tenta plusieurs fois de le raisonner, mais il lui répondait : « Un Vampire capable d'aimer ? Pfff ce genre de créature ne connait pas ce sentiment ! Lui ce qui l'intéresse c'est tuer ! Il ne vit que pour ça ! »

« Comment peux-tu dire une chose pareille ? » S'indigna Bella, « IL M'AIME ! » Dit-elle les poings serrés !

« C'est ce qu'il te fait croire ! Il s'amuse plutôt oui ! Et dès qu'il se lassera de toi il te tuera ! »

« C'EST FAUX ! Tu ignores qui il est réellement ! Il m'a sauvé la vie ! » Dit-elle les larmes aux yeux ! »

« On ne rachète pas son passé avec 1 ou 2 bonnes actions Bella ! C'est mon devoir de le traquer et de le…Tuer ! »

En entendant cela Bella lui répondit : « Si tu fais ça je te considérerais comme mort ! » Sur ces mots elle partit s'enfermer dans sa chambre et elle s'écroula sur son lit en pleurant: elle ne reconnaissait absolument plus son père !

Il fallait à tout prit qu'elle retrouve Edward. Ses yeux se posèrent sur son sac à dos ! Elle hésita, mais au bout du compte elle finit par le prendre en mettant quelques affaires dont elle aurait besoin. Elle allait ensuite dans la cuisine prendre un peu de nourriture et passa également dans le salon, sans un regard pour son père, afin de prendre l'annuaire pour rechercher un hôtel. Bella leur passa un coup de fil, puis elle s'apprêta à sortir quand son père l'interpella : « Bella attend ! Où est-ce que tu vas ? »

« Je m'en vais ! »

« Mais tu peux passer la nuit ici ! »

« Non ! Je ne resterai pas une minute de plus dans cette maison ! Tu prétends qu'Edward n'est qu'un vulgaire tueur ! Mais toi ? »

Suite à ce que venait de dire sa fille, Charlie ne su que répondre.

« C'est bien ce que je pensais ! » Répondit-elle, avant de partir.

Bella était enfin arrivée à l'hôtel, elle paya donc la chambre qu'elle avait réservée pour cette nuit puis partit se calmer sous la douche,

Une fois séchée et habillée elle sortit de la salle de bain, quand soudain : « Salut Bella ! » Cette voix ! Elle se retourna pour découvrir Edward en face d'elle !

« Edward ! » Cria-t-elle en lui sautant au cou !

« Ça va ? Tu n'as rien ! Tu n'es pas blessé ? » Demanda-t-elle anxieuse, en le détaillant de la tête aux pieds !

« Je vais bien Bella » Il lui prit le visage entre les mains, « Mais ton père me donne du fil à retorde ! »

« Je ne me le pardonnerais jamais s'il t'arrivait malheur Edward, je t'aime tellement ! Mon père veut te tuer » Dit-elle en s'agrippant désespérément à lui,

« Ton père me déteste à ce point ? Vous avez vraiment de drôles de règles vous les sorciers ! »

« Tu n'as pas idée ! »

Edward resserra donc son étreinte autour d'elle en lui faisant un bisou dans les cheveux, « Il ne m'arrivera rien, je te le promets ! »

Ils restèrent ainsi enlacés pendant plusieurs minutes quand Harry se détacha d'elle à regret en disant : « Je dois y aller ! »

Mais elle le retint par la main en le suppliant du regard pour qu'il reste,

« Bella je…Je ne veux pas te mettre en danger ! »

Pour toute réponse la jeune femme lui mit sa main sur la bouche et l'attira contre le lit,

Ils firent l'amour durant le reste de la nuit.

**Je ne sais pas vous, mais moi je n'aime pas Charlie ! Bonne lecture pour la suite !**


	16. Chapitre 16

**Chapitre 16**

**Actions dans ce chapitre !**

Bella fut réveillée en douceur par l'odeur alléchante du bacon, des œufs brouillés, du chocolat et du thé ! Bref tout un festin de roi !

« Edward ? » Murmura-t-elle, à moitié endormie.

« Bonjour mon amour ! Je t'ai apporté ton petit déjeuner. » Dit-il avec un grand sourire.

La jeune fille se frotta les yeux en répondant : « Bonjour, tu as bien dormis ? »

La question amusa le vampire qui se mit à sourire. Quand elle le vit, elle demanda : « Qu'y a-t-il ? »

« Aurais-tu oublié que je suis un Vampire ? Je ne dors jamais. »

« Jamais ? » Dit-elle surprise.

« Non, jamais. »

En posant son regard sur le plateau, Bella lui demanda : « Tu es allé dans les cuisines de l'hôtel pour m'apporter tout ça ? »

« Oui ! »

Edward vit alors une lueur d'inquiétude dans ses yeux, il répondit : « Que serait la vie sans un peu de risque ? »

Au moment où Bella allait lui remonter les bretelles, un bruit non-identifié résonna dans tout l'hôtel !

« Qu'est-ce que s'était ? » Demanda-t-elle

Edward se leva en disant, « Reste ici ! Je vais voir ! »

Il ouvrit la porte de la chambre, quand la jeune fille lui dit : « Fais attention ! »

« Parole de Vampire ! » Et il sortit !

Bella eut à peine le temps d'avaler quelques biscottes à la confiture, qu'Harry entra en trombe dans la chambre !

« Il faut partir d'ici au plus vite ! »

« Pourquoi ? »

« Ton père nous a retrouvé! »

« Mon père ? Mais comment ? » Soudain elle repensa à l'annuaire et se rappela qu'elle avait oublié de le refermer ! Il avait dû jeter un coup d'œil pour savoir à quel hôtel elle était descendue !

« Il a dû se douter que tu viendrais me rendre une petite visite ! » Finit-elle par dire.

Soudain ils entendirent : « POLICE ! Que personne ne sorte nous réquisitionnons ce bâtiment ! ».

Ils rangèrent en vitesse le peu d'affaires qu'ils avaient mais, au dernier moment, Edward s'arrêta pour contempler Bella.

« Quoi ? » Demanda la jeune femme.

« Rien c'est juste que…Tu es sûre de vouloir me suivre ? »

Pour toute réponse Bella l'embrassa en disant : « Où tu iras ! J'irais ! Je ne veux plus être séparée de toi ! »

Il prit donc sa main dans la sienne et ils s'engagèrent dans le couloir, mais ils se sont vite rendu compte que tout l'hôtel était cerné et donc, que l'on ne pouvait ni entrer, ni sortir !

Ils parcoururent plusieurs couloirs quand soudain Bella hurla : « Edward pas par-là ! PAS PAR-LA ! »

Des policiers bloquaient l'issue de secours !

« CE N'EST PAS VRAI ! Même l'issue de secours ! Et s'il y a le feu ? Ils ne vont quand même pas empêcher les gens de sortir ? » Dit Edward scandalisé !

« Crétins d'humains ! »

« Hey ! Je suis une humaine j'te rappelle ! »

« Oui mais toi tu es un cas à part ! »

« Puis avant d'être un Vampire tu étais un être humain aussi ! »

« Tu marques un point… »

Ils se chamaillèrent tellement qu'ils n'avaient même pas remarqué les armes des policiers braquées sur eux. (Hé ! Ho ce n'est pas bientôt finit oui ?)

Ce n'est qu'au premier coup de feu qu'ils cessèrent de hurler.

« Je crois que le moment est très mal choisi pour se disputer… COURT BELLA! » Dit Edward

Les tirs faisaient rage autour d'eux ! Ils traversèrent la cuisine quand un policier tira par maladresse dans un conduit de gaz.

Edward s'arrêta et renifla : « Ça sent le gaz ! » Quand il entendit un léger sifflement, il cria : « OH MERDE ! Bella ! Court ! Tout va exploser ! »

Par chance, ils réussirent à passer à travers une fenêtre juste avant la déflagration !

**Pffiou ! Ils ont vraiment eu de la chance ! J'ADORE ce chapitre !**


	17. Chapitre 17

**Chapitre 17**

Bella était allongée par terre, recouverte de suie, mais au moins elle n'avait rien de cassée.

« La sieste est finie ! » Dit Edward en lui tendant la main, pour l'aider à se relever

« Pourquoi tu ne m'as pas prise sur tes épaules comme la fois dernière ? »

En entendant cette question il afficha un sourire fier en disant : « C'était pour te montrer que même un Vampire peut avoir un comportement humain, et aussi pour me faire pardonner pour tout à l'heure ! »

« M'ouais ! »

« Cela dit je préfère la façon Vampiresque ! Simple, rapide et efficace ! »

Mais Bella avait la tête ailleurs, elle pensait à son père, elle leva des yeux ruisselants de larmes, « Tu crois que...Mon père est... ? »

Au même moment, une balle frôla Edward.

« Je crois que tu as la réponse à ta question Bella! Il est temps de faire à ma manière ! Grimpe sur mon dos ! »

La jeune femme tourna la tête pour apercevoir son père qui courait dans leur direction !

Quant elle s'agrippa aux épaules du vampire, il se mit à courir. Bella avait du mal à respirer tellement il était rapide. L'environnement qui l'entourait apparaissait sous forme de flashs.

Au bout d'un moment Edward s'arrêta : ils étaient devant un grand immeuble de plus de 10 étages !

Ils entendirent les sirènes.

« Ce n'est pas vrai on arrivera jamais à les semer ! » Dit Bella,

« Tu as confiance en moi ? » Demanda Edward

« Euh...Oui en théorie oui ! »

Edward entama alors la montée, « Surtout ne regarde pas en bas ! », Au bout de quelques temps ils arrivèrent tout en haut de l'immeuble,

« Ou on va ? »

« Je prends un raccourci pour aller dans la forêt ! C'est le seul endroit ou nous serons en sécurité ! »

Quand son père arriva au sommet par les escaliers il s'approcha d'eux, tenant Edward dans sa ligne de mire.

«Bella ce petit jeu a assez duré ! »

Mais la jeune femme se mit devant Harry en disant : « Si tu le veux, tu devras me tuer avant ! Vampire ou non je l'aime ! »

« Bella... » Disait son père tandis qu'elle s'accrochait de nouveau à lui avant qu'il saute vers l'immeuble d'en face.

Son père accourut en criant : « BELLA! » Mais ils s'en sortirent sans aucune égratignure !

« Incroyable ! » Murmura son père, tout en observant la direction qu'ils allaient prendre.

Il se dit pour lui-même,

« La forêt ! »

Quand ses collègues le rejoignirent au sommet, Charlie se retourna alors vers eux en criant : « Ils vont vers la forêt vite ! »

**Holala pauvre Charlie, Edward le fait vraiment tourner en bourrique ! Bien fait !**


	18. Chapitre 18

**Chapitre 18**

**Pour le plaisir de lena -lna933- et pour d'autres voici encore un chapitre avec de l'action en perspective ! J'espère que vous êtes bien assit car ça va décoiffer ! J'aime beaucoup !**

Ça faisait déjà plus d'un quart d'heure que Edward et Bella avaient quitté la ville, mais une chose très gênante ralentissait leur progression: l'orage et la pluie. En effet, une tempête s'était déclarée entre temps. De plus la nuit était en train de tomber ce qui n'arrangeait pas les choses !

Bella était à bout de forces ! Elle s'était presque assoupie mais quand Edward la déposa à terre, elle ouvrit les yeux. « Où on est ? Dans la forêt ? »

« Oui, désolé Bella mais je ne peux pas continuer à te porter sur mon dos et à courir comme je l'ai fait. Je risquerais de marcher sur une branche et ça révèlerais notre présence. Il va falloir marcher normalement et surtout faire le moindre bruit possible ! »

« Ils ont abandonnées la poursuite non ? »

Au même moment des voix s'élevèrent, la jeune fille put reconnaître la voix de son père parmi elles !

Soudain un hurlement strident s'éleva dans la nuit !

Bella s'immobilisa immédiatement en demandant : « Qu'est-ce que s'était que ça ? »

Edward lui répondit : « Peu importe ! Vite ! Cours et ne te retourne pas ! »

Elle lui répondit : « Tu me fais peur, arrête ! Qu'est-ce que c'était que ce hurlement ? »

Edward ne put répondre qu'un autre cri s'éleva dans la nuit ! C'était un cri d'un être humain ! Celui de Charlie !

Bella paniqua : « C'est…C'EST MON PERE ! »

Edward répondit en disant : « On ne peut plus rien faire pour lui ! Si on y retourne, on se fera attraper ! »

« Mais c'est mon père ! Il pourrait se faire tuer parce que nous ne lui sommes pas venus en aide ! » Dit-elle les larmes aux yeux,

Edward prit alors les mains de Bella dans les siennes en disant : « Cette créature, ce n'est pas un Vampire ! »

En entendant cela les lèvres de la jeune fille tremblèrent : « Qu…Quoi ? C'est quoi alors ? »

Edward ne voulut pas répondre, quand Bella hurla : « DIS-MOI ! »

« Un Loup-garou ! »

Mais Bella n'arrivait pas à y croire ! « Un Loup-garou ? »

Edward répliqua : « Ils existent bien des Vampires alors pourquoi pas des Loups-garous ? On les rencontre de temps en temps ! »

Bella murmura : « Non ! NON ! PAPA ! » Et fit demi-tour !

Edward cria : « Bella attend ! »

Mais la jeune femme ne se retourna pas et continua de courir droit devant elle en criant : « PAPA ! PAPA ! » Priant le ciel, qu'elle n'arrive pas trop tard ! Et qu'il soit toujours en vie ! »

Quand elle l'aperçut enfin, il était allongé et trempé jusqu'aux os ! Bella s'agenouilla près de lui en le suppliant : « Papa ! Papa ! » Des larmes inondèrent son beau visage, ce qui l'empêcha de voir correctement, mais apparemment son père n'avait rien, il avait dû se cogner la tête en tombant et c'est peut-être pour cela qu'il avait perdu connaissance, ou alors le Loup-garou lui avait sauté dessus et avec tout son poids l'avait juste assommé ! La question qui se posait, si c'était effectivement cela, fut pourquoi il ne l'avait pas emmené ou dévoré ? Il voulait peut-être s'en faire un cake pour plus tard ? Ou alors… Bella se trouvait sur son territoire ! Si c'était le cas ou pouvait-il bien être ?

Elle eut la réponse à sa question quelques secondes plus tard ! La créature se tenait juste derrière elle !

Bella se retourna alors très lentement. Quand elle la vit, la jeune femme poussa un hurlement de terreur !

« AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH ! »

Le Loup-garou grogna, de la bave dégoulina de sa gueule et ses yeux étaient injectés de sang !

Il s'apprêtait à porter le coup fatal à Bella ! Celle-ci était d'ailleurs trop terrorisée pour ne faire ne serait-ce qu'un seul mouvement ! Elle avait les yeux fermés et attendait que la mort vienne la chercher ! En tremblant de tous ses membres !

« NE T'APPROCHE PAS D'ELLE ! » Cria soudain une voix familière !

Quand Bella ouvrit les yeux elle aperçut Edward cramponné au cou de la créature !

Il cria à nouveau : « MET TOI A L'ABRI ET EMMENE TON PERE »

Bella essaya de trainer son père en le tenant en dessous des bras, mais elle n'arriva à rien ! Charlie était bien trop lourd ! (C'est qu'il est lourd notre Charlie !)

Quand soudain un : « AAHH ! » Retentit, la jeune fille se figea d'horreur ! Le Loup-garou venait de blessé Edward !

Elle hurla : « EDAWRD ! » Au moment même où il s'écroula, elle chercha alors un caillou pour attirer son attention avant que la bête ne finisse le travail ! Et elle le lança ! Par chance il avait atterrit sur son museau !

La bête changea alors de direction et se dirigea tout droit vers la jeune fille et son père !

De son côté Edward ouvrit péniblement les yeux en murmurant : « Bella ! » Quand un cri déchira le silence de la nuit, ce qui le sortit totalement de sa léthargie ! Il hurla : « NON BELLA ! » Et avec l'agilité d'un fauve ! Il se jeta sur le Loup-garou en le griffant et en le mordant partout où il le pouvait !

Edward escalada ensuite un arbre en provoquant la bête : « Allez viens me chercher ! Viens espèce de salle bestiole répugnante ! »

La créature grogna de colère et se lança à la poursuite d'Edward !

Il pouvait sentir le souffle de la bête dans son dos, mais il fallait qu'il tienne bon ! Encore quelques mètres et il était arrivé !

Ça y est ! Il ne lui restait plus qu'à attendre le Loup garou de pied ferme, ce qui ne tarda pas !

Les 2 combattants s'observèrent dans les yeux cherchant le moindre signe de faiblesse chez l'autre ! Edward pouvait entendre son râle, il n'espérait qu'une seule chose c'est que la branche tienne bon ! Sinon c'était le grand plongeon pour tous les 2 ! Et l'arbre sur lequel il se trouvait, était vraiment, très, très haut !

Quand sans prévenir la bête passa à l'attaque ! Edward eut juste le temps de plonger en dessous d'elle, puis de se retourner avec une agilité surprenante en la poussant dans le vide avec ses pieds ! En disant : « Ça c'est pour Bella et son père ! »

Malheureusement la branche céda, et Edward perdit l'équilibre et bascula lui aussi dans le vide !

Il se cramponnait comme il le pouvait et au prix d'un dernier effort il réussit à sauter sur un autre arbre !

Il regarda ensuite en bas et vit le corps du loup-garou, étendu sur le sol !

Il partit donc rejoindre Bella, il put voir que son père était transporté dans une camionnette rouge et emmené d'urgence à l'hôpital !

Quand un officier de police lui dit : « La jeune fille que vous cherchez est là-bas ! » Edward se retourna brusquement et resta sur ses gardes mais apparemment après ce qui s'était passé dans la forêt, personne n'était resté indifférent !

Edward le remercia et partit donc à sa rencontre !

Quant elle le vit arriver sain et sauf ! Elle se jeta dans ses bras en disant : « Edward ! J'ai eu si peur ! Dieu soit loué tu n'as rien ! Et le Loup garou ? »

Edward la serra un peu plus contre lui en murmurant des paroles apaisantes tout en lui caressant les cheveux, « Tout va bien Bella ! Tout est terminé ! »

Puis il se pencha vers elle, pour l'embrasser passionnément.

**OUF ! Il a vraiment eu de la chance Edward ! J'ADORE ce chapitre ! Et VOUS ? **


	19. Chapitre 19

**Chapitre 19**

**Comme des personnes m'ont demandées que je fasse un Happy End presque suppliée même eh bien vous aurez une fin heureuse ! (=^_^=) Car normalement Edward aurait dû mourir !**

Quelques jours plus tard :

« Bella non… Je ne crois pas que cela soit une bonne idée ! » Dit Edward

« Pourquoi ? Tu sais très bien que mon père t'adore ! »

« M'ouais ! » Dit-il peu convaincue! « Normal il suffit que vous sauviez la vie de quelqu'un pour que cette personne vous adore ! » Ajouta Edward sarcastiquement

« Tu n'aurais pas pu lui mentir à mon sujet ? Lui dire je ne sais pas moi ! Que j'ai succombé au combat dans d'atroces souffrances ! Par exemple !

« EDWARD ! » S'indigna Bella, « Tu es vraiment incorrigible ! »

Il poussa un profond soupir,

« Bon en route ! N'essaye pas de te défiler ! Mon père VEUT te VOIR ! Pour te remercier ! »

« Une carte postale ça aurait suffit ! » Murmura Edward

« Qu'est-ce que tu as dit ? »

« Rien ! Rien ! »

« Et n'oublie pas le bouquet de fleurs ! »

Ils montèrent ensuite dans la voiture pour aller rendre une petite visite à Charlie à l'hôpital avant de se rendre au bal qui avait été organisé par la ville, histoire de mettre un peu plus de gaieté dans la vie de tous les jours !

Après avoir trouvé une place sur le parking ils sortirent de la voiture, pour se rendre au 1er étage, ils prirent ensuite à gauche directement en sortant de l'ascenseur, enfin arrivé Bella toqua à la chambre 114, quand un : « ENTREZ ! » se fit entendre.

quelle ne fut pas la joie de Charlie en découvrant sa fille ! Alors qu'Harry lui resta en retrait, Bella dû donc le tirer par la manche pour le faire entrer !

« Bella ! Quelle bonne surprise ! » En serrant la jeune fille dans ses bras,

« Salut papa ! Alors comment tu te sens ? »

« Beaucoup mieux merci ! Le médecin a dit que je pourrais sortir dans quelques jours ! »

Pendant que Bella et son père étaient en train de discuter, Edward en profita pour déposer le bouquet de fleur sur sa table de chevet.

Quand son père ajouta : « Tu es ravissante ! C'est pour quelle occasion ? »

« Merci ! Eh bien moi et Edward nous allons à un bal organisé par la ville, n'est-ce pas Edward? » Dit Bella en lui donnant un coup de coude amical

« Hum… »

« A propos Edward ! » Dit Charlie en se tournant vers lui,

« Ça ne vous dérange pas que je vous appelle comme-ça ? »

« Non »

« Je tenais à vous remercier d'avoir sauvé la vie de ma fille et de la mienne par la même occasion ! »

Edward haussa les épaules en disant : « Ce n'était rien ! »

Mais Charlie ne le laissa pas finir : « Si Edward car sans vous nous ne serions plus de ce monde ! Bella m'a tout raconté ! Je vous dois tout ! Et j'espère qu'un jour vous me pardonnerez pour tout ce que je vous ai fait subir ! »

Edward émit un petit rire en disant : « Sans rancune ! »

Quand Charlie tendit sa main pour serrait celle d'Edward, il hésita un moment mais en voyant le regard d'encouragement que lui lançait Bella, il prit donc sa main dans la sienne,

« Bella a vraiment de la chance de vous avoir ! Vous mettez beaucoup de piment dans sa vie ! Vous la rendez heureuse ! »

« Papa ! » Dit Bella

« Quoi ? C'est vrai non ? »

Ils restèrent encore un petit moment quand soudain Bella dit : « Désolée Papa mais là il faut vraiment que l'on y aillent ! Je repasserais te voir bientôt ! » En lui faisant un bisou sur le front.

« Amusez-vous bien ! » Cria alors son père

« Je t'aime ! » Dit Bella avant qu'Edward ne referme la porte derrière elle,

« A ces jeunes ! » Pensa Charlie

La salle de fête était bondée de monde quand Edward demanda à Bella : « Tu veux t'en aller ? »

« Oui ! »

Ils sortirent donc prendre l'air quand Edward prit la main de Bella dans la sienne en lui demandant : « M'accorderez-vous cette danse ? »

« Avec plaisir ! »

Edward l'enlaça avec une extrême douceur, ils dansèrent à la belle étoile !

Aucun d'eux ne parlait profitant du calme qui les entouraient, et du contact mutuel de l'autre !

Edward ne cessait d'observait sa compagne, quand Bella le remarqua, elle demanda : « Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? »

« Rien…Je me dis juste que ton père avait raison ! »

« A propos de quoi ? »

« Tu es très ravissante ! »

Bella ne put s'empêcher de rougir sous ce compliment,

quand leurs regards se rencontrèrent à nouveau, ils ne purent se détacher, Edward prit alors le visage de sa belle, puis lui mordilla les lèvres avec délicatesse, Bella ferma les yeux pour savourait ce moment cette sensation exquise ! Edward avait vraiment un don pour mettre ses 5 sens en ébullitions !

« Je t'aime Bella ! Et pour toujours ! »

« Moi aussi ! »

Sur ces mots ils s'embrassèrent amoureusement,

plus rien ne pouvait les séparés ! Ils étaient scellés l'un à l'autre et ça pour l'éternité !

Tandis que le bal se terminait en beauté par un feu d'artifices !

**FIN !**

**J'ai le très grand regret de vous dire que ma fic est terminée ! Eh oui toutes les bonnes choses finissent un jour par s'arrêter ! (Sniff !) Malheureusement, en tout cas j'espère que vous avez passé un très bon moment à lire mon histoire, moi j'ai adorée vous la faire partager ! Surtout que je n'ai pas encore eu l'occasion de lire la Saga Twilight ! J'ai juste vus le film ! Et ça m'a plut tout de suite ! ^_^ Donc j'ai eus l'idée d'écrire cette petite aventure avec nos 2 héros Bella & Edward LOL ! Je parle, je parle ! Mais à vous ça vous a plut ?**

**Sur ce je vous dis à bientôt et remercie toutes les personnes qui ont lues cette fiction et qui ont misent des reviews ! UN GRAND MERCI ! TCHAO ! (=^_^=)**

**PS : Dans ce chapitre je mentionne un feu d'artifices vers la fin car je fais un clin d'œil au Mardi 14 Juillet 2009 !**

**J'ai eus de la chance de le voir de ma fenêtre au moment ou j'écrivais ce chapitre ! C'est vraiment magnifique !**


End file.
